


7 Bucks

by JadeeM



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri, 三块广告牌
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: 亲爱的日记本,身体的伤口总会愈合，即使有些会留下疤痕。但有些伤口，它们不会留下外显的痕迹，但它们永远是新鲜的，它们在脑海深处，像一个不定时的炸弹，即使上一秒你是如此开心地和朋友说笑，享受一个超大份的开心旋风雪糕，它突然涌上来疼得你呲牙咧嘴——只因为有个从你身边走过的家伙用了和曾经嘲笑你的人一样的古龙水，五年，十年，你依然会因为羞耻和愤怒而满脸通红。





	1. 不速之客

Hayes家的老福特已经旧得看不出原本的颜色。Dixon将猎枪放入后备箱，注意到Mildred Hayes替他们的旅途准备了三明治。这让他有一瞬间想到了，这个彪悍的南方女人是个母亲。她既然能够为自己的女儿Angela做出之前的种种——不要再去追究它们对不对Dixon，她当然也会准备那种配料丰富的家庭三明治。

Dixon的老妈也会。当然，她也是个传统的彪悍南方女人。

Mildred在长久的沉默中开口，“嘿,Dixon。”她看起来有些难堪，似乎一辈子都没为别人弯过的脖颈有些不习惯说这些让自己处于下风的话，“我得跟你说，警局是我烧的。”她瞄了Dixon一眼，目光相遇之后立刻抿紧嘴唇直视前方，仿佛开车是她唯一想要认真做好的一件事。

Dixon忍不住笑了，老天，“不是你还能有谁？！”他左边脸颊被烧伤的地方因为扯动肌肉而紧绷，那里留下了永久性的疤痕。他的老妈一直在他手里塞的那只难闻的去疤药膏不知道被他塞到了哪个角落。他才不在意那些疤痕。Mildred跟着笑了，一只手轻松地搭在方向盘上。他永远都弄不懂女人，包括Mildred Hayes，包括他老妈，这估计就是为什么他这辈子都找不到一个女人的原因，加上这道伤疤估计更难了。妈的。他才不在意。

“Dixon。”Mildred又开始说话了。Angela一定没少因为她的话多而和她顶嘴，Dixon想。

“怎么了？”他半眯着双眼懒散地问，清晨七点的阳光让他有些昏昏欲睡。

这次短暂的停顿稍久了一些。

“我们真的要这么做？”

Dixon来了精神，“杀了那个家伙？”说实在的他也紧张，该死他紧张透了。他一夜没睡，出门之前他摸了摸老妈房门，他甚至想进去亲吻她红润的饱满地撑开每一条皱纹的脸颊。但他没有。他看到客厅老Dixon的照片，他死的时候比自己现在还年轻，照片上微笑的年轻警官也比他要年轻。

他想到自己曾经试图射杀一只鹿，对方湿润的眼睛透过层叠树叶朝他看了一眼，子弹擦肩而过，它飞快地消失在他眼前。身边的家伙推搡着他，说他是个软蛋。他气得浑身发抖。

如果有下次，如果还能有下一次……

“我不知道。”他耸耸肩。这是实话。他甚至没杀死过哪怕是一只鹿。

“我也不知道。”Mildred说。她看起来有些茫然，脸上挂着自从那件事发生之后的疲倦，但她的眼睛发亮，像正在燃烧着什么。Dixon心想，她不算那种经典美人儿甜妞，哪怕年轻的时候也不是。她倒是有一条伶俐的舌头，全美国的人估计都吵不赢她。

老福特经过饮水路，三块广告牌背向他们。车速慢了下来。

一个瘦弱的年轻人在朝车子招手。他的脑袋上还绑着绷带，穿着见了鬼的宽大的波普图案衬衫，敞着胸，里面是一件白得发亮的T恤衫，再往下看是卡其色的工装短裤和两条细瘦的腿，膝盖和脚踝明显外凸，脚踩一双牛皮凉鞋。他冲出马路，滑稽地挥舞双手。

Mildred猛踩刹车。“早上好啊！”她挑眉，声音里带着点Hayes式的讽刺，但听起来心情却不坏。

Dixon的胸膛燃起一股无名的怒火，他就是控制不住。他瞧着那人朝他们跑过来，肩膀上背着一个过于硕大鼓鼓囊囊的登山背包，它几乎把他往后拽到地上。但他最终站到了车窗前。

“早上好，Hayes太太。”他打招呼，眼睛悄悄地飘到Dixon身上。  
Dixon的伤疤自主地跳动了两下，不该疼的，却疼得火辣辣的。他立刻吼了出声，“你有什么毛病吗Red Welby？”

年轻人反射性地向后缩，看起来脸色更苍白了。“没有？我猜？”

Dixon想说，狗屁，我看你有很大毛病，我用一根手指戳戳你的肋骨都能让你疼得倒在地上翻白眼。就像他们曾经把有毒的黑色毛毛虫扔到你的手臂上，你身上立刻起了红点，尖叫着向那些狗屎求饶，你哭得满脸是泪，鼻涕流了出来……

“怎么了Welby？”Mildred问，“有什么能为您效劳的吗？”她露出一个假笑，似乎没有忘记这家伙曾经给她带来的难堪。

Welby看起来有些局促不安，他晃了晃手里的纸盒，上面卡着三杯外带的星巴克咖啡，“我只是想要搭个便车？”他再一次偷瞄了Dixon一眼，哪怕这辆车的车主是Mildred Hayes，也许拳脚疼痛给了他的大脑太多应激反应，“我可以吗？”

“你想去哪里？”Mildred问。

“我去我姑妈家养病。她那里有人照顾我，会比自己在艾宾镇强。噢，她住在爱达荷波卡特洛，我本来想让Pamela送我，可是你知道，她是个女孩子。”

Dixon想要拒绝，但把这家伙打伤的毕竟是自己。他实际上是想要搭把手的，只是他们去做的事情牵扯的人越少越好。那毕竟不是什么光彩的事。尽管Dixon觉得那可算得上是件光荣的事。

“噢，爱达荷，”Mildred飞快地看了Dixon一眼，“你知道我们要去哪里？我们没想走那么远。”

“好吧……”Dixon苦恼地挠挠头，他脑袋上的绷带有些歪斜，看上去可怜兮兮的，“好吧，无论如何祝你们玩得愉快。我想我得等个卡车司机啥的。没关系，我会等到的，我可不是女孩子，搭个陌生人的顺风车没多大危险的，我猜。”

“让他上车吧Mildred，”Dixon受不了了，“反正没多远。”

“十三小时的路程，确实没多远。”Mildred干巴巴地开口。

“我可以掏油钱。”Welby热切地说，双眼散发着明显的祈求的意味，“我还有热咖啡……呃，抱歉，我猜它们已经冷了。”

你以为这是什么？公路旅行？Dixon想。Mildred叹了口气，“小子，下次装可怜在我这里可没有用。”

Welby松了口气，欢快地拉开车把手上了车。他连声说着谢谢，将手里的咖啡分给大家，恰好三杯，Mildred让他把自己的那份放一边。Dixon沉默地从对方手中接过咖啡，他的手有些凉，也不知道在路上等了多久。

傻逼。Dixon心想。这条路本来就没什么人，要搭顺风车至少也要再往前走走。

* * *

咖啡的气息飘散出来，Dixon注意到那家伙开始啃一块熊爪面包。他又开始生闷气！熊爪面包！他不止一次看到他和他办公室里的那个女人一起分食这玩意儿，他不想看的，但他们就在警局对面，总是碍眼地在他面前招摇过市。

他总是控制不住自己的脾气，现在他想起他曾经毫不客气地给了那女人一拳。这很糟糕。他不打女人。娘娘腔可以揍。但女人是底线。好比说出于道德层面他不能够去揍黑鬼——有色人种，该死，出于做人的底线他也不该去揍一个女人。但他毫不犹豫地做了，那是他人生中最糟糕的一笔。

车内传来细碎的食物包装袋被揉捏的声音和长时间的咀嚼声。Welby就连吃东西也是个娘娘腔。

“说回来，你们要去哪里？”Welby问。

Dixon紧张地握拳，慌乱地看向开车的女人。“去杀死一个强奸犯人渣”并不是一个好答案。

“我欠了Dixon一次，” Mildred说，听起来那就像是真的，“我有个亲戚在爱达荷开超市，我帮他找了份工作。”

“那真的太好了！”Welby说，双眼带着真诚的笑意，他不该像祝福朋友一样祝福Dixon的，Dixon想，这家伙一定从小就被打傻了。“是份什么样的工作？”

“保安。”“经理”

Mildred扭头，“认真的？经理？”

Dixon翻了个白眼，“又不是说我不能想想。”

“噢，你们俩，”Welby来回看看，语气带着点惊讶，却是好的那种，“谁能够想象我们三个人竟然能在一辆车里愉快地聊天。”

Dixon并不觉得这有多好笑。他下意识地按了按夹克衫。Mildred大笑，“谁知道呢，这简直像一部奥斯卡最佳电影。”

Dixon想了有那么三分钟才恍然大悟，南方女人，白人警察，加州同性恋。真他妈的棒。

“可是Jason，你母亲怎么办？”Welby继续问。他问题可真多，听起来比她货真价实的儿子还要担心她，“她肯和你搬去爱达荷？”

Dixon知道他老妈绝对不会搬走的。那老房子就是她的一辈子。上面布满了她大半辈子的生活痕迹，那是她的婚房。该死，他倒开始认真想起了搬家这件事，哪怕它原本就是个谎言。“我……咳……我估计得住一段时间的汽车旅馆，所以答案是不，她不会和我一起去爱达荷。但她能照顾好自己的，是不是Mildred？即使没有我，她也能够照顾自己的。”他一紧张就容易语无伦次，而且说得特别多。

“她是个坚强的女人。”Mildred说。她又一次抿了抿嘴唇。

Welby暂时放过了Dixon，“Hayes太太，你儿子Robbie最近如何？”他又问，“我听说他最近在学校过得不太好。只是听说。”

“你既然知道答案又为什么要问呢？”Mildred绷紧下颚，“……他好得很。怎么，Red，想和他交流一些如何应对校园欺凌的经验？”

Welby的脸立刻和他的头发一样红了，“我没有想要嘲讽的意思。”

“Well，我有。”Mildred咧了咧嘴，她的声音里带上了警告，“小子，你如果继续在我的车子里喷面包渣，我会让你跪下来舔掉它们再把你赶下车。”

“别这么粗鲁。”Dixon皱眉，“为什么不打开车载电台听听歌？”Welby看起来有点委屈和无措。Dixon扭头又看了他几眼，见到对方把手里的包装袋折成一个小小的正方形捏在手心。“她不会把你赶下车的。”他说道，声音硬邦邦的，怎么听都不像是安抚，反而更像是另一个威胁。

“我知道。”Welby抬头，露出一个浅浅的微笑。

“这可是我的车。别假装自己是耶稣了兄弟，这种事你也没少……”Mildred强调，她深吸了一口气，然后重重地将它们吐出来，像在吐出某种盘亘在体内的长久的情绪，“好吧好吧，我们就来听听歌。”

Dixon听到Welby跟着New Kids乐队的老歌打着拍子，他的内心开始阴云密布。那女人说得正戳他心口。在他们眼中他是无赖恶霸，他确实是。但知道是一回事。被说出来又是另一回事。

“你知道这首歌？”Mildred有些吃惊，她甚至抬头从后视镜朝Welby看了一眼。

“‘You’ve got the right stuff’！当然！”年轻人一边唱一边取下别在衬衫胸口口袋上的墨镜戴上，“我为他们疯狂！”

Dixon记得他是如何嘲笑这家伙的，从他的头发尖到他的脚趾尖，甚至包括他翘起来的小拇指尖。他就是个娘娘腔，如无意外他也会喜欢Troye Seven和Taylor Shift之类的，Dixon不知道，但那是娘娘腔才会喜欢的玩意儿。火烈鸟，彩虹，仙女棒，独角兽。

“噢，那群老屁股。”Mildred笑了，“我曾经抱着Angela去听他们的演唱会，你们能想象吗？她那时候才那么小，也是这辆车。我和Charlie，和Angela。简直像上辈子的残存记忆。Charlie给她梳辫子。我总是不在行。”

“Hayes太太，那很美。”

“是啊，记忆确实很美。”

Welby再次微笑。Dixon不知道他为什么总喜欢微笑。他抓了抓头发，听到Dixon在他耳后瞎唱。

First kiss was sweet kiss.  
Second kiss had a twist.  
Your third and your fourth kiss.  
I don't wanna miss.

去他妈的。他只想在车上补眠。Dixon敢打包票，Red Welby到大学之前都没人会想要去亲他。妈的。不知道他瘦得要命的身体会被哪个男的第一次抱住，再狠狠地亲上那个因为吃惊而变成O型的嘴。

tbc.


	2. 校园风波

“Jason！Jason！嘿，看那里！”Dixon朝那根手指的方向看去，“Pussy Welby又被Felton找到了！”

Dixon让自己咧嘴笑了，他正靠在自己的蓝色皮卡上，嘴里叼着一根甘草条嚼得起劲。那家伙叫Red Welby，长着一张小姑娘的脸和干瘪瘦弱的身体。他参加学校的话剧社，加上指导老师总共只有五个人。Dixon认识他。艾宾镇就这么大，早在Welby第一次被捉弄之前Dixon就认识他了。

一开始那些家伙也笑他，Felton，Kenton，Maddox，他们笑他没有老爸，好像他们觉得这是多值得笑的一件事似的。他们生下来身体健康，家庭美满，长得人高马大，浑圆壮硕，他们没经历过被抱到停尸间，看到一个被子弹打成筛子的被称为“老爸”的尸体。

其实Dixon忘了那个画面，上面那句话是他老妈说的。他在老妈面前淌着鼻涕嚎啕大哭，他的膝盖破了，鞋带也开了一个，那时候他才九岁。

“谁家没死过几个老爸啊。”他老妈点头，“也是，他们确实没死过。”

“小子，眼泪是小姑娘的把戏。男人只配用拳头。”

“记住了吗？”

Dixon点头。他其实没那么明白。就像他不明白为什么他要学习拼写那么长的单词，算超过十根手指的算术题。

“我需要一点声音，Jason boy，你记住了吗？”

“我记住了。”

她紧绷的脸颊放松了，“过来，”她用力抱紧小Dixon。Dixon有一种被包裹在茧中的安全感，仿佛他老妈会用尽一切力量保护他，就像全世界的老妈一样。她说：“只要你不觉得这是羞耻，就没人能够伤害你。”

所以在第二天，当Felton有一次走到Dixon面前的时候，Dixon努力让自己不再因为惧怕而流眼泪。这家伙很高，有那么几年一直在接受“嘿Diiiiiiiiiick son，说点你爸的故事来听听？”

Dixon不是第一次被嘲笑自己的名字，说实话他有时候自己也想笑，但总比Dick Grayson要好，他是蝙蝠侠的养子。“你想听点我爸的故事吗？”他一边说一边逼近Felton，“你想要听什么？听他怎么被打成筛子吗？”

Dixon的反应让对方有些惊讶。“那就说说你老爸被打成筛子的故事。”Dixon仰望Felton，他比自己还要高半个头。他的大脑一片空白，下意识地挥出拳头——他还记得眼泪是女孩的把戏。指甲也是。

那一拳正中红心，Felton捂住鼻子疼得弯了腰。Dixon站在原地，他的耳边隐约传来尖叫声，他看到第一滴血从Felton肥大的手指指缝之间流出来，不一会他脚下就积聚了一小滩。高跟鞋急促叩击地板的声音由远至近。他揍人的那个拳头很疼，等到了高中他就会知道那力的作用是互相的。

但现在他赢了。

Felton没有再找过他的麻烦，那一百磅的肥肉看了他都要绕路走。也没人再敢叫他Diiiiiiiiiiiiick Son。但那家伙并没有变好，他还是那样，踩着边界泡制些无关痛痒的恶劣玩笑。两年之后，Felton遇到了成年之前他最玩不腻的玩具，新搬到艾宾镇的Welby家的小儿子，Red Welby。那个东海岸男孩。

Dixon讨厌那个小个子。从他畏缩地缩着的脖子到他抵着墙角瑟瑟发抖的小细腿。你是呆子还是傻子？Dixon想对着他的耳朵咆哮，你难道不会反抗吗？你的拳头是做什么用的？哪怕拳头不行，你不会用指甲抓他们的眼珠吗？

他看到Welby从小溪里爬出来，半个身子都湿透了。Dixon从去年开始长个，看起来比Felton还要高。他从躲藏的树林里走出来，那胆小鬼吓了一大跳，左脚绊右脚又摔倒了。这下子他的衣服全湿透了。

“我没有零花钱了。”Welby小声说，河底的淤泥从他的脸颊缓慢滑落，看起来够可怜的，“妈咪每天只给我20块。你来晚了一步，都叫他们拿走了。”

谁他妈想要你的钱。Dixon心想，脱口而出的却是“20块？见了鬼了！她居然给你那么多？！”,Dixon每天靠帮邻居除草也才每个星期20块。Welby家的房子确实是镇子里最大的，仿佛他们家住了老老小小二十口亲戚。

Dixon伸手想要把这家伙从水里捞上来。Welby惊愕地向后退了几步，“别打我的脸，”他用双臂将脑袋捂住，“我不想回家惹麻烦。”

Dixon的脸冷了下来。在回过神之前他就用力推了Welby一把，对方重重地坐在水里。水花溅到Dixon的衣服。“操你的！红发小鬼！吃泥巴去吧！”他太生气了，从小到大没人教他如何控制怒火，它仿佛是身体里如影随形的东西，像血液或者生命或者灵魂什么的，“妈咪？你多少岁了啊？是不是你等会还要回去和你妈咪告状？”

Welby的下巴开始剧烈地抖动，他坐在水里喘气，眼泪随时有可能夺眶而出。Dixon绷紧脸颊等待着那个时刻，他想，如果这小子在他面前哭出来，他就和他说对不起，然后把他老妈曾经和他说的那几句话说给他听。

Welby飞快地抬起手臂擦干眼泪，除了通红的眼眶和鼻尖再也没有即将崩溃的痕迹。“我不会告诉妈咪的。”他说，蓝灰色的眼睛狠狠地盯着Dixon。Dixon愣了几秒才知道那眼神里的是他再熟悉不过的受伤和仇恨。

“娘娘腔！死玻璃！”Dixon慌张地大叫，他甚至都没真正明白那是什么意思，只是听镇上更大一些的男孩这样吼过，“别这样盯着我瞧，滚回你的纽约去！”他莫名地有些恐惧，甚至感到内心有种疼痛，就像他搞砸了某些东西，彻彻底底。他飞快地跑走了。

“烧烤酱还是蜂蜜芥末？”

“什么？”Dixon问。他感到精疲力竭，用力地揉搓发胀的双眼，Welby站在他身边，穿着夸张的基佬衬衫，卡其色工装短裤，牛皮凉鞋，他看起来已经二十六七岁了。

他们正在通往爱达荷Welby姑妈家中途的休息站。

“我比较喜欢蜂蜜芥末，不要洋葱谢谢，那家伙吃了会让我排放气体。”他自顾自地说，金发女招待对他甜甜地微笑。

“你可以试试我们这里的招牌牛肉汉堡套餐，加1块送冷饮。”

坐在Dixon对面的Mildred说：“我就要招牌牛肉汉堡套餐。”她想了想，“冷饮的吸管可以自己挑颜色吗？”招待说可以。“要一根红色的吸管。”

“那我要一份牛油果沙拉。”Welby说，“你呢？Dixon？嘿，醒醒！你想吃点什么？”

Dixon眨了眨眼，总算从梦里的记忆挣脱出来。真糟糕，Red Welby对他的影响太大了，真不公平，因为那小子却什么事都没有似的坐在自己身边点一份该死的牛油果沙拉。

“你吃得太少了。”Dixon粗声粗气地说，甚至要自作主张地替对方来一份同样的招牌牛肉汉堡。

“没关系，我在车上已经吃了Hayes太太的三明治。”

“好吧，”Dixon说，他果然睡得太死了，连车里曾经发生了什么都不知道，他背靠卡座靠椅懒散地抓抓脸，不怪他，他的伤疤总是发痒，“那我也来一个。饮料呢，甜品呢？你要不要来点？冰淇淋？”

Welby摇头，“我的胃不好。”

Dixon没在意，他替自己点好菜，假装没有注意女招待偷偷地盯着他的脸瞧，脸上露出害怕与同情兼具的表情。说真的那很粗鲁，但他已经习惯了。“所以，”他挑挑眉。

“所以？”Welby问。

“她刚才在和你调情。”Dixon假装不在意地指出。

“她才没有。”Welby笑了，“她只是很友好。”

“你是个傻蛋。”Dixon粗声嚷嚷，“嘿，Mildred，刚才那女的是和Welby调情吧。”

“闭嘴Dixon，”Mildred摆了摆手，“你只是在嫉妒。”

Dixon差点被自己的口水呛住，“操！我他妈的才不嫉妒。嫉妒什么？Welby压根对女孩不感兴趣——无意冒犯，咳，但你们俩绝无可能。”

女招待恰好端着柠檬水走到他们跟前，“谢谢你的提醒。”她重重地将玻璃杯放到Dixon面前。

“噢嚯，”Mildred发出两声怪叫，“看来某个人的机会更渺茫了。”

“去他妈的。”Dixon气闷，“我才不——”他猛地喝了一口水，“我对那女人没兴趣。”他总算说了句真话。

Welby却一点别的反应都没有，“别这样Jason，”他说道，“别跟个孩子似的。”

“闭嘴吧红发小鬼，”Dixon用手肘顶了顶对反，小心翼翼没用力到把对方顶到地上的那种，“我才不幼稚，我绝对不幼稚。”

“你还看漫画。”Mildred说，“我儿子也看漫画。”

“《闪电小子》和《史酷比》。”Welby明显也在憋笑。

“去你们的！闭嘴！食物都不能让你们闭嘴。”他低声嘟囔，手臂摆在桌上，脸也恨不得埋进去。他的耳根有点发烫，但并不是生气的那种滚烫。

* * *

“说点你的事吧，Welby。”Mildred说，在他们已经吃饱喝足重新上路之后。这回换了Dixon开车，被叫道名字的那个坐到了副驾驶。Dixon看着对方认真地系好安全带，笨手笨脚地摸索着搭扣的方向，他忍耐到之后一秒，在听到清脆的啪嗒声的瞬间猛踩油门往前窜。

“你想听一大段无聊冗长的故事吗？”Welby说。

Mildred撅着嘴，仿佛对手里那些属于Dixon的漫画有诸多不满，却不知道该先说哪个。这让她脸上出现了一些明显的超过年龄的皱纹，但她丝毫不在意。她又往前翻了一页，“随便说点什么，真的假的都可以。三藩市和艾宾镇相比如何？”

“噢三藩，”Welby陷入回忆，他的嘴不由自主地向上翘起，“三藩是个好地方。”Dixon即使不去特地留意都察觉对方是多么地放松。Red Welby的笑容有很多种，很多时候即使有人故意挑衅，他也会垂下眼皮苦笑一下——然后用那张能说会道的嘴巴绝地反击。

苦笑，还有约定俗成的礼仪性的微笑。它们是Dixon的老伙计了。

Dixon也窥伺过Red Welby这种特殊的笑。警察学校曾经上过关于微表情的解读课程，即使它们基本都围绕着排查某个人的外套里面是否装着定时炸弹之类，但那并不妨碍Dixon准确地解析出这个微笑的含义。

说真的，他又不是傻瓜——住嘴，留级不能代表什么，充其量不过是在不恰当的间隙给自己喘了一大口气罢了，嘿，谁去游泳都要时不时抬头喘气嘛。

就像现在，Welby的双眼周围愈是放松，他所沦陷的记忆就愈发的显得美好而纯粹，而那段记忆是Dixon不曾参与过的。这让他有些无名的沮丧。

Welby就带着这样的人和事的回忆缓慢地开口，“亲爱的Hayes太太，如果你喜欢满大街萦绕的尿骚味和大麻味的话，是的，三藩是个非常不错的选择。”

Dixon一下子绷不住笑了出来。Welby循声扭头，满脸真诚地朝他耸了耸肩，“不骗你。”

“听起来是不错。”Mildred不动声色地开口，眼底闪过被他俩逗乐的光芒，“可是你还是回来了。”

“是的，我还是选择回来这里。”Welby停顿了片刻，“我的外祖母去世了，她给我留了一笔钱和一幢房产。我的父母已经搬去和哥哥居住，在他们看来并不想放弃现有的生活跑回来，所以，here I am~”

“艾宾镇挺好的。”Mildred说，她仍然在胡乱翻着那些漫画，“为什么蝙蝠侠没有杀死小丑？”

“因为这是漫画啊妈妈，”Dixon故意这么说，他对前方的挡风玻璃做了个鬼脸，“得了吧，那又不是真实世界。”杀人。他突然想到，这是他们正在做的事情。他打了个冷战，然后有点慌张地张望了一下把空调隔板往右拨。

“那是蝙蝠侠的信条。”Welby轻声说，“他坚信以暴制暴无法带来真正的和平。”

Dixon朝空气啐了一口，“把这句话留在T恤上吧。”

“我真的有一件。”Welby说，“Jason，你看过那些漫画的，超人享受到报复的快感之后做了什么？”他的声音循循善诱，而Dixon的脑子则乱成一团，他的太阳穴突突直跳，仿佛回到了高中时期，“Dixon，你来解一下这个微积分方程”。不。绝不。

于是Dixon转移话题，“你不是不喜欢超级英雄的吗？”

“Nah，我还挺喜欢Christopher Nolan的。”

这他妈是什么鬼？Dixon心想，为什么这家伙突然要说这种话题？那听起来像是个男人的名字，那听起来像个充满优越感的混蛋白种精英男人的名字，像个娘娘腔艺术家，那听起来和Red Welby绝配，比如说，Chrisred，或者他妈的见了鬼的Noleby。Dixon皱眉，“你他妈说的是哪个傻蛋？”

Welby充满怜惜地叹了口气，“《黑暗骑士》。”

“噢！”Dixon恍然大悟，“我疯狂喜欢那部电影！他是个了不起的家伙！The Nolan guy，是不是……”他突然顿住了，“你和他是什么关系？”

“呃……我付钱给他的那种关系？”

“Ewwwwwwwwww！”Dixon大叫。这很糟糕，太糟糕了！他的脑海中飞速地闪现某些画面，关于这个家伙糟糕的裸露身体的画面，他妈的上帝啊，这真的太过分了！

“你他妈在逗我吗！”Mildred在后座大叫，“他那个只是个玩笑你这个白痴！开慢点！”

Dixon回过神来，赶紧踏下刹车转动方向盘。Welby紧紧握住透顶的扶手，老福特喷着沉重的尾气和对面的汽车擦肩而过。

“这一点都不好笑。”Dixon严肃地说。他仍然感觉很糟糕，因为在他脑海里很大一部分，他忍不住去想那些可怕的画面，哪怕场景里只有一个瘦高的红头发讨厌鬼的赤裸镜头。这真是见了鬼的罪恶。尽管他清楚地认识到这一点，他仍然克制不住，他的屁股上是不是还有小片的雀斑？

“也许……”Welby的声音从很远的地方传来，“也许哪一天你可以来我家，嗯……”

“什么？”Dixon高声问道。

Welby看起来有些瑟缩，他脸上的笑容也是，他的脸在被Dixon突然打断话语之后变得有些粉红。“我有那几张光碟，关于黑暗骑士三部曲，我想你会感兴趣。”

Dixon动了一动，仿佛他屁股底下的座位会咬人。而Welby则露出被人猛击一拳之后的表情。他大概以为自己会拒绝他，Dixon心想。

“你认真的？我和你？电影之夜？”Dixon顿住了，他的舌头咬住舌尖，疼痛伴随着血腥在口中蔓延，见鬼，他总是这样，Dixon算是看清自己了，心急口快又言不由衷，何必在看到这家伙一脸的灾后幸存者的模样让自己再懊恼一次。他嘴唇张开又闭合，想不出一句俏皮话来让对方开心点，“好呀。”他最后只能笨拙地说，“可以的。”

即使是这样Welby就已经很开心了。他捂住嘴巴把头扭到窗外，Dixon吓了一跳，以为像病房的时候那样，这小子动不动就开始哭鼻子。随后他才发现Welby只是在害羞，妈的，他害羞什么，他一定是误会了，见鬼，这并不是一个约会或者别的什么。他应该告诉他的，但话到嘴边Dixon又把它给吞进了肚子。

还是……等电影之夜那天再说吧，如果真的有机会的话。偷瞄Welby通红的耳根，这并没有让Dixon比刚才更轻松一些。这太让人烦躁了，这小子能不能让他只专注于开车这一件事上？

在这样的安静中，Mildred轻轻地将手中的漫画翻过一页。

* * *

他答应了。

Welby心想。

老天。

他答应了。

这并不是一个承诺或者别的什么，醒醒，Red Welby，又不是说你因此多了一个男朋友。嘿！别想太多！还没到那么远呢，远远不到。Welby猜测他们之间也许有那么几个瞬间有那么一点火花。但他不想太宿命论——Welby的Gay达探测器所探测到的艾宾镇唯一一个同类。

不。不是因为这样的。

Welby心想。

凝视着窗外飞驰而过单调景色，他想到自己在病房里因为一句“对不起”而痛哭流涕，啜泣时的震动收缩压迫到断掉的肋骨，疼得他直冒冷汗。但他真的好开心啊。

真的太开心了。

他等那句话等了有多久？不是一年或者三年，是他妈的整整十五年。

有那么一些人生哲学说，人在青春期避免不了地会经历一些让自己一想起来就懊恼得直拍大腿的糟糕透顶的蠢事。但五年，十年，等你经历得足够多的时候，你会把那些事情当成一个玩笑，等到那个时候，你就真正被时间治愈了。

胡说八道。一派胡言。说这种话的人绝对没有受过伤害。你以为伤害是什么？是派对喝醉酒的裸奔还是被父母发现的偷尝禁果？

Red Welby记得自己做过的第一个湿乎乎的梦。很长时间里它都像一个永恒滚烫的烙印燃烧在Welby的灵魂上。他家是虔诚的基督教教徒。一开始他甚至不敢睡觉，仿佛困到疼痛欲裂的头脑能够让他避免去想一些事情——一些他知道已经在自己体内发酵的事情。他咬着被子默默流泪，上帝啊请宽恕他，他才他妈的十五岁，而他甚至不能像问候天气似的在早餐时间询问他的家人：

嘿，老哥，我前几天梦到被一个家伙的大老二插了屁股，醒来之后我觉得那感觉还不错。你觉得我有什么问题吗？对了，顺便说一句，那个家伙在现实中总是想把我的屎揍出来。

他妈的太有问题了。毫不怀疑他会被家里人送到精神病院。

那只不过是一个毫无预兆的、Welby和他的同类“书呆子”朋友们循例被人欺负的平淡无奇的一天。Welby在教室里躲过了Tommy Maddox的捉弄。发育迟缓不是他的错，但他不想像昨天那样再被塞进储物柜然后隔着铁门被人嘲笑。

他走出教室，以往塞满了吵吵闹闹的学生的走廊此刻安安静静，蓝灰色的水泥地板只踏出他一个人的脚步声，但空旷幽长的走廊却荡漾着一遍又一遍重叠的回声。他左右张望，快步经过了几个素来有着校园传说的威尔士艾宾中学创始人的油画框，不敢去留意他们的眼睛是否真的像传说中的那样跟随着他的身体而移动。他昨晚才和他哥看完《闪灵》，有足够的证据表示幽闭空间的独处会让人产生幻觉把人逼疯。

也许这就是他彻底沦陷的真正原因——还是少给自己找借口吧Red Nymphomania Welby。

在紧张的情绪中他突然感到膀胱坠涨。再三犹豫之后他决定选择跑个厕所。然后，boom，他遇到了Jason Dixon。千万别说这一点都不浪漫，乐观地想，Mark Zuckerberg和他的妻子Priscilla Chan也是在洗手间相遇的。

Jason Dixon嘲讽地瞥了瞥嘴，高大的身体灵敏地躲过了低头小跑的Welby仿佛对方是个黏乎乎的鼻涕虫。有那么一瞬间Welby害怕对方要找自己麻烦。但很快他就发现，对方的目的和自己一样明确，他们都只是想来放个水而已。

Welby咬紧嘴唇，耳边是Dixon拉下裤链的声音，然后是窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，再然后是连续不断地水声。Welby的脸红了。越过挡板他瞄到，Dixon发育得非常不错。太不错了。他应该感到嫉妒，那是所有男孩在对比同龄人大小之后应该有的反应，但Welby却有点天旋地转。

“再看把你的眼睛挖出来！”Dixon恶狠狠地低吼。Welby这才发现自己似乎太明目张胆，也太露骨了。

“我没……”他攥紧自己的老二结结巴巴地辩解，谁都看得出他在说谎。

Dixon的脸也红了，他猛地转过身，故意把最后一股液体洒在Welby的裤子和鞋子上。“死基佬！”他大声骂道，飞快地拉好裤链快步走到洗手池洗手，“离我远一点！”在Welby反应过来之前他飞快地跑走了。

Welby愣了很久，手指哆哆嗦嗦地把半硬的老二塞回内裤。他足够年龄明白Dixon骂他的含义，那写字句像一根沾着盐水的鞭子狠狠地甩在Welby的脸上。而最可怕的是，他很有可能是对的。

他带着湿漉漉的裤子回家，一路上老二像雨刷似的在紧绷的裤子里跳动。那股属于Jason Dixon的浓郁的味道直钻脑门，他的双眼被熏得发红。

完了。妈咪，他的人生彻底完蛋了。他是个彻彻底底的变态了。他改怎么办？

当晚他就做了那个梦了。

Jason Dixon在梦里一点都不像色情电影的男主角，反而是Red Welby一丝不挂地站在他面前任他羞辱。Jason露出嘲讽与厌恶的眼神，这太真实了，Welby立刻兴奋起来。“你喜欢看我的阴茎吗？”Dixon问，他甚至没有用手去摸他，“你想在全校学生面前含住他吗？还是说你刚才只想把我推进隔间撅起你的小屁股？”

Welby吓醒了。他都不知道自己怎么能梦到那么下流肮脏的语句。他平时甚至都没有去刻意积累。他的蓝白条纹睡裤湿得一塌糊涂，伸手摸进去黏得他手心发烫。他迅速跳下床，叉开双腿拐进浴室。他毁掉了所有证据，但那颗长久没有平静下来的心跳告诉他，太晚了，一切都已经不一样了。

身体上的快感一刷而过。Welby开始难过起来。

Jason Dixon甚至不喜欢她。他甚至都不知道自己的名字。红发娘娘腔，他大概会这样称呼他，“嘿，告诉你们一个搞笑的事，那个红发娘娘腔在洗手间渴望地盯着我的老二看，妈的，他大概想被操想疯了，那个荡货！”他大概会这样和他的朋友们说。

Welby为自己感到悲哀。他不敢回学校，不知道第二天他将会面对什么——但什么事都没发生。依然有人用“死基佬”的称呼来叫他，这不新鲜，但没人知道那个下午，在狭小的洗手间里曾经发生过什么——也许Dixon觉得那是对他的耻辱吧。但即使如此……

Welby开始微笑。即使如此，从那时开始算起，五年，十年，十五年。他会为了一句“对不起”而痛哭流涕，会为了Jason Dixon知道自己的名字而欣喜若狂，会因为他答应自己一起看电影而脸红心跳。

“你在笑什么？”Dixon粗声粗气地问道。而Welby已经学会分辨对方语气里是否真地包含恶意。

“没什么，Jason，”Welby轻声说，车窗外午后的阳光斜斜倾入，Jason Dixon在他严厉发光。他的目光停留在对方的脸上，即使那些伤疤也无法阻止他继续。因为他已经堕入深渊，整整十五年。

tbc.


	3. 各奔东西

“Welby，你姑妈家在哪个区？”Mildred问，“我们大概还要开多久？”

司机又轮了一班，Dixon坐在后座，他眯起双眼，手指有些艰难地划过地图上的弯弯绕绕，“大概还有三小时。”窗外的夜色阴沉低暗，仿佛在彰显着某种预兆。乌云滚动，几乎贴着地面发出隆隆声响。几乎没有尽头的公路上，车灯将这黑暗劈成两半。

“呃……西阳光路社区。”Welby说，他反复拨打着一个没人接听的电话号码，“具体我也不是很记得，她说好了会来接我的，但现在我没办法联系上她。”

“你不知道她的住址？”Dixon不可思议地提高嗓音。

“Well，我本来知道的，但那张便签纸被我随手扔到了一边。”Welby有些不好意思地说。

“你在搞笑吗？”Dixon瞪着Welby的后脑勺，这个人是怎么活到现在的？很多人都嘲笑他是离不开老妈的没种货，他们真应该看看这孩子。

“你等会再打吧。”Mildred开口，“把车窗摇上来，马上就要下雨了。”

“Okay.”Welby照做了。一声巨大的雷响伴随着刺眼的闪电将他的脸庞照亮。Dixon皱眉，双手在膝盖上抓紧，“没人教你不能在雷雨天气里打手机吗？”他粗哑地责备，这家伙怎么能活到现在——这样想想他去他姑妈家住一段时间也好，至少能有个人能照顾他。

Welby立刻把手机放到一边，“对不起，我没有注意到。”他飞快地透过后视镜看了Dixon一眼。

那声小心翼翼的道歉并没有让Dixon的心情转好，“……别再这样做了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“你以为你是谁？……皮卡丘？”他想让自己看起来能够引经据典地辛辣讽刺，像电视里的脱口秀明星，Michael Che或者Kevin Hart——瞧，他真的不是种族主义者因为他最喜欢的脱口秀明星都是有色人种。但最后他只能想到那只他妈的丢脸的卡通黄老鼠。

Welby忍住笑意，几乎是一阵见血，“你想说的是Benjamin Franklin？”这个聪明鬼。

“谁？”Dixon梗着脖子问。

“就是那个用风筝捕捉雷电的家伙。”

Dixon立刻就记起来了，是他。没错。“他叫Benjamin Franklin？”

“是的，Benjamin Franklin。他和他的儿子一起发现的雷电。”Welby说。Dixon暗中观察了一会，直到他确定对方丝毫没有嘲笑他的意思。他早该发现Red Welby有一颗金子般的心。Dixon心里发酸，没人能配得上他。

“我以为Benjamin Franklin是总统来着。”

“总统是Franklin Roosevelt亲爱的。”

“噢！”Dixon拍拍脑子迫不及待地抢答，“百元钞上的家伙。”

“……唉，”Welby扭过头，似乎想去握住Dixon放在膝盖上的手，“蜜糖，百元钞上的家伙是Benjamin Franklin。”

“操！”Dixon羞愧地红了脸，他有些庆幸车子里昏黄暗沉的灯光，“我只是……你知道的……我不喜欢这个名字，Franklin，呕。”等等，他叫我什么来着？亲爱的？蜜糖？这个不知羞耻的家伙，他是有多熟练将这些单词用南方口音脱口而出？

“这没什么的。每个人都有不擅长的东西。”Welby安慰道。Dixon抠弄手指上的倒刺，这没有让他感觉好一些，没有。他太紧张了，一定是因为他看到前方即将驶入爱达荷的公路牌。他突然从长时间的困顿中惊醒，再次意识到他即将做的事：

他要和一个女人一起去杀死一个垃圾渣滓。而这个女人之前还差点放火烧了他。他们会怎么做？直接乔装成推销员敲门吗？谁来动手？是把他埋在后花园还是扔进池塘？还是说他们会直接奔赴警局自首？他深深地抽了口气，他的未来会怎么样？老妈一定会为他感到难过，那这个小家伙呢？

Dixon深深地看了Welby一眼，从他的头发飞翘的后脑勺看到他歪在一边的脖子，再看到他最喜欢的花衬衫和向外凸起的粉色手肘。他们的电影之夜又该怎么办？车子每前进一寸，他的忧虑就更深一层。

他意识到自己是如此在乎这个家伙，假象中分离的场景几乎等同于他和老妈的告别。他绞尽脑汁思索着原因，那感觉就像一道难解的微积分，他总是离正确答案就差临门一脚。如果，他是说如果，如果Bill还在的话，他也许会和他喝上三杯，等他醉得不省人事的时候他会问他，嘿Chief，我得和你咨询点事，我和那小子……

不不不。他打死都不会这么说的。他又按了按夹克口袋，里面装着Bill写给他的信。噢，Bill，你总会告诉我对错。

一声惊雷打断了他的思绪。

“……这让我很好奇你擅长什么。”Mildred的声音从前方传来，“我想一定不是高中历史课程。”

“篮球和美式足球。”Welby飞快地替Dixon回答。

“你又知道？”Dixon有些吃惊地挑眉。

“我看过你比赛。”Welby理所当然地说。一些零碎的画面突然从脑海中浮现出来，Dixon突然记起来了，这小子抱着书包坐在体育场角落。他得分了，他就和其他观众一样站起身拍手喝彩，他摔倒了，他就紧张地捂住嘴巴。

Dixon只是吃惊于对方还记得，更吃惊于自己还记得。

“啊哈，”Mildred说，声音里带着些玩味，“所以你们在高中的时候就认识了。”Dixon不知道她发现了什么，她也没有说。

“高中？不。”Welby做了个鬼脸。

“艾宾镇很小。”Dixon含糊地开口，暗自懊悔他和对方不那么愉快的无数次对峙。大多数时候都是巧合的相遇，但Dixon错过了那些命定的暗示，而是每一次都被对方轻而易举地点燃内心的火种——现在想起来，那未必是怒火。

Welby倒是也主动来找过Dixon一次。他们罕见地没有吵架。“你还记得那一天吗？就是……那一天，高中的最后一年。”Dixon问，生怕问慢一点对方就要抢先想起其它不好的回忆。

“你是说毕业舞会之后的那个星期？”Welby立刻反应过来。他露出怀念的表情，“我怎么会忘记？”

Dixon的心脏因为这句话狠狠地在他的胸腔里弹动，像一束自由的在空中乱舞的星星之火。

* * *

那是一个与飓风擦肩而过的夏季傍晚。Welby走到Dixon面前，他的手里拿着一个信封。Dixon的眼睛飘忽着越过对方的肩膀，停留在路边的一棵垂死的绿植上。Red Welby看起来有话想要对他说。

Dixon闷头往前走，听到对方的脚步声执拗地跟在他身后，脚步声和自己重叠。太阳缓缓地下沉，映衬得天空一团火红。他觉得胸口闷闷的，有什么东西几乎要挣脱牢笼。他从口袋里摸出一盒烟，他抽骆驼牌香烟而不是万宝路。Welby轻轻地皱起眉毛。去他的。Dixon心想，立刻点燃香烟嵌入嘴中。

他听到Welby重重地吞咽，喉结在他苍白细瘦的脖子上滑动。

他喜欢你啊。Dixon心想，这个娘娘腔难道不是喜欢你的吗？

这毫无理由。Dixon又对自己说。他不是瞎的，不应该如此盲目地胡思乱想，他清楚地记得Welby和那个叫Pamela的金发妞。他们在毕业舞会上跳得起劲，Welby扭动他被合身的西装包裹着的挺翘小屁股，他脱掉了西装外套，衬衫的扣子脱了几根，他一定好好打扮了一番，头发用定型摩丝往后梳，因为剧烈地活动而下垂了几根。他喝饮料，喝未成年的软性饮料，也偷偷喝成年人的酒精饮料，不一会他的脸就红了。

Dixon也有舞伴，名字他早就忘了。那不是一个愉快的夜晚。女孩有一头锈红色的长发，却穿了一条灾难性的绛紫色礼裙。他漫不经心地陪她在舞池边缘滑动，当Welby的舞伴踮起脚尖亲吻他的时候，Dixon却没有那么幸运。他抓痛了舞伴的腰，换来的是黑暗中的一个响亮的巴掌。

“你在偷看谁的屁股？”

另一边的亲吻因为这边的动静而打住了。Dixon觉得很冤枉，如果你没有也跟着看过去的话，你怎么知道我看的是Red Welby的屁股而不是Pamela的胸？他才没有对那小子的屁股感兴趣，他只是……他只是想在那圆润饱满的屁股蛋把裤子撑破的第一个瞬间狠狠嘲笑他。仅此而已。

“闭上你的臭嘴！”他骂骂咧咧地离开，余光瞥到一群不赞成的目光里有Welby的一份。他怎么敢这样看他？Dixon的拳头蜷缩起来，再一次的，有什么东西要从茧房里破出，那疼痛让他下颚紧绷。女孩的手抓住Welby的肩膀和后腰，像在抓获她独属的所有物。他不行的，Pamela，傻女孩，他的老二可满足不了你。D冷冷地想，他只能用充电的假老二满足自己。

Welby凑到女孩耳边轻声说这什么，他的手缓慢地梳理女孩垂落的金发，将它们重新别在女孩而后。

Dixon重重地锤了锤墙壁边缘然后迅速离开。他丢脸透了。

“所以你找我来干什么？”他终于问道，声音里充满了刻意的不耐烦。尼古丁在他的指尖燃烧。

Welby扬了扬手中的信封，“我只是收到了这个。”他不敢去看Dixon的眼睛，否则他就会发现对方也同样不敢。

“关我什么事。”Dixon飞快地说，他顿了顿，一丝烟灰被风吹散，“……是什么？”

Welby的脸红了，那颜色几乎让D着迷，“我刚收到的，我妈咪都还不知道，我只是想告诉你，嗯，我拿到录取的候选名额了。”

Dixon一把抓过那封信，他的手指笨拙地打架，好不容易把信的内容展现在自己面前，“……j伯克利？”他的心重重地坠落了。

Welby对此一无所知。他习惯性地踌躇着，却忍不住向对方分享自己最纯粹的喜悦，“是的，Jason，我要去加州上大学了，天啊，今天是我的幸运日，Jason，我真的太开心了。抱歉我太唐突了，但……我只是想告诉你……”

Dixon听到自己麻木地张开嘴，“恭喜你Red。”

Welby的眼睛瞬间睁大。这是Dixon如此亲近地叫他的名字。他忍不住咧开一个甜得Dixon立刻牙痛的笑容，“你呢Jason，你有什么打算？”

Dixon只想甩掉这个家伙让自己静静地呆在某个角落。“我不知道。”他简短地说。

“你体育很不错，还拿过不少奖，为什么不试着去申请一下名额？”Welby追了上去，“我可以帮你，你对什么感兴趣……”

你有什么毛病吗Red Welby？莫名其妙地跑过来说要帮我？Dixon想恶狠狠地还击，但今天Welby是如此开心，这可能是Dixon所见过的Welby最开心的模样。他咬着烟蒂，在上面刻下深刻的牙印，“我不会离开艾宾镇的。”他说，声音在逐渐暗下来的街道中显得有些刺耳。

Welby一下子安静了，“可是……”半晌他有些犹豫，“如果有机会的话……”他慌张地斟酌着用辞，生怕有那个单词会刺痛对方，“如果可以申请到贷款或者奖学金的话……”

“我会考虑的。”Dixon说。他深知那是谎言，对上Welby怀疑的目光，他几乎咬牙切齿，“我真的会。”

“那真的太好了，”Welby立刻松了口气，仿佛卸下了全身的重担，“我很害怕你嫌我多事，”你确实是，“我只是，Jason，如果你也在加州多好，我是说，我们可以离开这里去看看不是吗？” 不，Red，不。

“是吗，”Dixon脱口而出，“我以为……你会想和Pamela一起去看看的。”他应该给自己的嘴巴安个拉链了。

“她？她只是个朋友，”Welby笑了，“你瞧，Jason，”他凑近，脚尖触碰到Dixon的球鞋边缘，“如果我能邀请到我最想要的那个，我不会和Pamela一起跳舞。”

他在说些什么？Dixon慌乱地想，他想要后退，目光却忍不住巡视对方的脸，他的眼睛，他的睫毛，他的翘起来的鼻子，他的嘴唇，不是嘴巴，而是嘴唇。他要把他记住。

Welby舔了舔自己的嘴唇。有什么东西一触即发。

Dixon用力抱住了他，烟蒂烫到手指，他颤抖着指尖没有松手。路灯在一瞬间全亮了。

他用尽推开红发男孩，尽管他更想把脸埋进他的头发里，他闻到了柑橘的香波，他闻到了一点男孩的汗味，他一定很紧张。他也是。“祝你好运Welby。”

“Jason？”

Dixon用力抹了把脸，“操，我得回家了，太晚了。”

“Jason，你记得你答应我……”

那都是谎言，傻逼。那不可能的。你以为我和你能逃到哪里？你快走吧。你走了我久能正常了。老天我恨死你了。“我答应你。”

他又点燃一支烟。他们回家的路截然相反。Dixon扭头，Welby跑到上坡的尽头，Dixon家却在下坡。他看到男孩在朝他挥手，他身后是一大片晚霞，红得像在滴血。

Red Welby要离开了。这真的再好不过了。

“后来我去找过你很多次，”Welby回忆道，“可你妈妈说你出远门了。”

“是啊。亲戚家有些事。我必须去搭把手。”Dixon隐瞒了一个秘密，他逃跑了。他没想要上大学。别人都说他不是那块料，他家也没那么多钱容许他像Welby一样想当然。他还有老妈。她是他的老妈，从出生开始就把他摸透。他去了洛杉矶，他一定是疯了，但他内心有个声音在说，出去看看吧，看看那小子以后会看到什么，总不能让他骑到头上来笑话你。流浪了三天之后在一个修车厂打工，他甚至在一部小成本电影里客串了一具尸体。九月份他回到艾宾镇，应聘了目标超市的送货员。他以为这就是他的一生了。

二十一岁，警局招人，他老妈出了一趟门，回来之后告诉他他要去警察学校接受培训。他应许了。毕业后他来到镇上的警局，吊儿郎当地做最低级的巡逻工作。他以为这就是他的一生了。

很久之后某一天，警局对面开始装修，尘土飞扬，所有警察都为此抱怨不休。Dixon呛咳了几声，他舔了舔抓甜甜圈的手指，决定出门看看到底是谁。

Red Welby。

哪怕背对着他，Dixon一眼认出了那个小身板和裸露在短裤外的细长苍白的双腿。他搂着一个金发女人，还能有谁，Pamela。Dixon的牙齿间碾磨过那个名字。整个镇子太小了，实际上整个世界都那么小。

他的拳头重重地击打在墙壁上，刚刷好的墙壁沾上了一块明显的油渍，一阵墙灰扑头盖脸地坠落。

他开始无中生有地呵斥对方，对待Welby——就像Welby对待自己——他大概瞧不起自己吧，陌生人的眼神将他刺痛。女人在Welby身后尖叫，他将她护在身后，仿佛Jason Dixon是某种洪水猛兽。Welby褪去了怯懦和闪烁，当他用伶牙俐齿用力还击，Dixon的内心瞬间丢盔弃甲。

这个红发男人夺走了他的一切又要回来耀武扬威。熄灭的怒火从死寂中复燃，在他的胸腔燃烧，他用厌恶的眼神瞧着Welby。他以为这就是他的一生。

* * *

暴雨中的苹果橡木酒吧。

他们饥肠辘辘地从车子里爬出来，十几个小时的旅途让他们全身酸痛，三个人几乎迫切地冒雨奔向最近的食物与啤酒。Welby伸手，替坐在隔壁吧台的Dixon掸去肩膀的水珠。

“伤口没事吧。”两个人同时开口，又同时愣住了。

“没事。”Welby安抚道，“只是一些固定用的绷带。我还好。”

“我也还好。”Dixon讷讷地开口。短时间内三个人都不再交流，而是将注意力集中在面前的食物上。Welby一杯接一杯地喝下杯中的液体，冰块在杯子里清脆地撞击。他的脸颊逐渐浮现出一种被酒精拂过的酡红。

“吃点薯条，你这样喝会受不了的。”Dixon说。有些吃惊对方对啤酒的痴迷。

“我没事的。”Welby一边说，一边轻点台面让酒保给他满上，“这东西能让我的身体暖和起来。”

Mildred问酒保要了几枚硬币，走到角落的投币电话前。她投落三枚，还剩下两枚，它们在她指间缓慢地绕着圈，不一会电话通了。

“Hayes家。”

“Rob是我。”

“老妈？”

“还能是谁？”

“等等，你在哪里？还有那张纸条，那见鬼的是什么意思？”

“Robbie。”

“老妈？”

“没什么，吃完晚饭了吗？”

“我自己加热了一块披萨，还有可乐。”

“那可不叫晚餐，小鬼。”

“老天，我又不是小孩子了。别为我担心好吗？”

Mildred抿了抿嘴，那对她来说约等于一个纵容的微笑，“是啊，你已经不是小孩子了。”

“……你在酒吧吗？你喝醉了吗？”

“我好得很，也许喝了三四杯？Rob，记得照顾好自己，装披萨的盘子记得拿去水槽洗干净，等会晚上别看那么久的电视。知道我在说什么吗？”

“你吓到我了老妈！你在哪里？我现在就去接你。”

“嘘嘘嘘，听我说，Rob，你知道我，你知道我不会说那个词，我生下来就少了那根弦，这得怪我，儿子，但是……我想说的是……”她深深地吸了一口气，“……算了，我果然还是说不出来。就这样吧。再见Rob。”

“等——”

Mildred扣下电话。她长久地站在原地，用眼睛巡视着酒吧里移动的每一个男人。她的脑子如同酒吧内部一样吵杂混乱，最终她什么有效的结论都没能得出。她抹了把脸，摇摇晃晃地回到吧台。那些不该出现的脆弱与伤感被她淹没在又一杯酒精之下。在她不远处，Welby轻声对Dixon说着什么，另一个家伙侧耳倾听，抓住杯子的手在上面愉快地敲敲打打。

“我们需要离开了。”她将杯中的啤酒一饮而尽，玻璃杯重重地压在吧台上，“Dixon？”她朝门外比划了一下。

Dixon犹豫了，“可这小子……”他的屁股在转椅上移动了一点，袖子立刻被Welby抓住了。

“等等!”Welby叫道，他的眉毛微微簇紧，双眼瞪得极大。Mildred一瞬间什么都明白了。

“你还没联系上你的姑妈？”她问。她的视线落在Welby的手和Dixon的橘黄色夹克衫相连的部分。Welby像烫伤似的迅速将手抽走，眼神飘忽游移。

“我也不知道为什么联系不上，我有点慌张。”

“我相信你能应付得过来。”Mildred躲开Welby祈求的眼神，“Dixon？”

Dixon踌躇地挠了挠头发，“你瞧，外面还在下大雨呢，再等一会也没什么。”

“Jason Dixon，”Mildred的声音冷了下来，“你知道我等不了。”她的声音几乎底不可闻，“……求你。”

Dixon叹了口气，“我明白了……”他扭头看向Welby，对方双眼通红仿佛就快要哭出来。Mildred大步走到门口，双手抱胸望着门外的雨幕。

“听着，好好养病知道吗？”Dixon说，他才发现自己的声音开始颤抖，可能是因为酒精或者别的什么。他已经不在乎了。“一切都是我的错，我是个懦夫，如果我能够早点看清……”但是没有如果了，他伸手摸了摸Welby滚烫的脸庞，“安顿好一切之后我会去看你的。你还记得电影之夜吗？”

“是的，电影之夜，Jason，我们的电影之夜……”

“我不会忘记它的。但现在我们真的有急事，”Dixon打断Welby急促的话语，“回头见，Red。”他再次做出虚假的承诺，也许是因为他本质就不是个好人，Red Welby不该寄希望于他。他值得更好的。无论男女。Dixon扭头快步走出酒吧。他的膝盖像是融化了一样，他不得不以更快的速度远离身后的家伙。他几乎一头栽在玻璃门上。

“你还好？”Mildred问他。

“是的。”他回答道，“我还没醉到拿不起枪。”

“Jason Dixon！”Welby追了出来， “等等……Hayes太太，你的钱包——”

重物坠落雨水中的声音从Dixon身后传来。他惊愕地回头，“Red ! ”他大叫着，飞快地跑回。他将Welby打横抱起来，对方已经失去了意识，脸色惨白，雨水从他的头发上滑落，脑袋上的绷带歪斜在一边，则手紧紧地按住自己的胃部。他看起来脆弱得像是一阵风久能吹走。“醒醒！上帝啊，别这样！醒醒！”Dixon大叫，Welby的身体因为他的动作无意识地摇晃，他的心瞬间乱成一团。

Mildred眼神闪烁。她在雨中大叫，挥舞着双手对酒吧内的人说：“叫救护车！”

tbc.


	4. 两手准备

按照Welby的理解，一切起源于某种天赐的力量。

那天晚上Welby十分疲惫，不到十二点就爬上了床。他告诉自己应当入睡，但心里却一直循环着一个声音：清醒点兄弟，你有件事忘做了。

那就把它留给明天吧。Welby在他柔软的床铺里翻了个身。臆想中的声音听起来与其说是天使，不如说是炼狱里的回音。

你确定吗？那个声音循循善诱。相信我，那会让你后悔终生的。

Welby从床铺上坐了起来，点起台灯开始继续翻看放在床头的那本没看完的《天竺葵》。他的灵魂在躯壳里不安地骚动着。

你还有机会，Welby boy。你还有最后一次机会。清醒点兄弟。

他不是宿命论者。Welby皱眉翻过一页，他甚至不是一名虔诚的教徒。他沉思片刻，下床走到厨房，记忆中放在厨房角落的两瓶啤酒不翼而飞。他无奈地叹息，身体上的伤口因为疲倦而隐隐作痛，也许他需要一点酒精来驱走镇痛药物的致幻作用。

你知道我不是幻觉。

那请问是什么风把阁下吹到这里来的？Welby一边套上鞋子一边苦中作乐地想。他没指望得到回应，但等他拿出钥匙锁门的时候，他清晰地听到从脑海中传来的不属于自己的得逞的窃笑。

他也许真的疯了。

半夜并没有给艾宾镇带来半点清凉，热浪翻卷着将Welby的衬衫衣角掀起。Welby踱步到， Pump酒馆，他想他也许能碰到那个人。想到这里，最后一丁点困顿都被他陡然加快的心跳驱散了。

他们的关系好了很多——比出门见面打招呼的邻居要好，但又还没能够一起喝酒看球赛。被Dixon扔到窗外的皮肉之苦换来的和解让Welby有种说不上来的滋味。即使Dixon没和他道歉，他也没怎么怪他。因为愤怒的情绪是一种痛苦的能量。他只是与他一同感到难过。

他推开酒馆的门，飞快地朝里面扫了一圈，没找到自己想找的人——人生不如意十有八九。他安慰自己，然后替自己点了一瓶精酿找了个角落坐下。他郁郁寡欢地看着门外，酒馆的霓虹灯闪烁着。他只是失眠了。

“我可以加入你吗，老板？”一个带着笑意的声音从他身后传来。

Welby抬了抬眼皮，“为什么不呢，Jerome。”他抬了抬酒瓶，和对方手里的那瓶碰了碰。

“祝你早日康复。”Jerome说。

“谢了伙计，我已经好得差不多了。”Welby抿了抿瓶口，“所以，镇子上大部分人都知道了？”

“Pam被那家伙差点打断了鼻子。“Jerome说，“是的，镇子上除了Salas先生之外所有人都知道了。但他已经九十多岁了，耳聋又眼瞎。”

Welby摆手，“他本质不是坏人——别用那种眼神看我，”他知道他的辩解太过苍白，他徒劳地作着挣扎，“他只是……他觉得我们是杀死Willoughby的帮凶。”

“那我也是了。”Jerome说，“毕竟是我张贴了广告。”

“别这么说。”Welby顿了顿，“我们聊了很多，在病床前。”实际上并没有很多，大多数时候Dixon都在睡觉或者装睡。如果他母亲来病房看他，她也会顺带给Welby也带上一份吃的。Dixon把脑袋闷在保温饭盒里，又或者用大本的漫画遮住自己缠满绷带也藏不住羞愧和尴尬的脸。大多数时候Welby察觉到对方无名的怒火，像是在对他生气又像是在生自己的气。

但极少数的时候，他们会分享，不止是一杯橙汁，一份报纸一本漫画一个笑话，还有小镇上的轶事。Welby真的很感谢Felton往自己的老二里塞了三根牙签。

“老天！你一定在胡编乱造！那个Felton？认真的？他为什么要这样折磨自己！” Dixon笑得上气不接下气，“那头蠢猪！”

Welby装模做样地叹气，“人追求欲望的想象力是无止境的。”

“Oh stop that, gosh……我不能想象那个画面，太他妈惊悚B级片了。” Dixon的伤口因为身体的颤动而发痛，但他就是忍不住。Welby和Dixon，在同一个房间，分享一个昔日校园恶霸闹出来的老二笑话，听起来和那首儿歌太像了——

Red and Jason  
sitting in a tree:  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
First comes love,  
then comes marriage,  
then comes baby  
in a baby carriage!

Red的脸就悄悄红了。他还不敢让Dixon看到。

但Dixon也会突然之间停下来，像所有的开心都被画上了休止符，被Welby所熟悉的愧疚又淹没了Dixon。他会在沉默了许多分钟之后说：“我真的不知道为什么……我当时……老天，对不起，我当时一定是疯了。”

“不要再说对不起了。”Welby叹息，“这已经是……第二十次了？”

过了一会，对方又会粗声粗气地问，“你伤到哪里了？”

腓骨肋骨和脑震荡，外加不同部位的不同程度挫伤。Red含蓄地回答，“只是一点小伤，我很走运。”得到他的回答的Dixon像被迎面痛击了一拳。Red对此束手无策。他们经历了太多误会和伤害，记忆让他们太难一笑置之。

“我们聊了很多。基本上把话都说开了。”Welby对Jerome说。哪怕他们真的没怎么聊天，但Welby一直都是了解Dixon的，“他是个很单纯的家伙。”

“没有人本质是坏的。”Jerome说，“你很关注他？“

黑暗帮忙隐藏了Welby突然外露的情感。“我关注镇子上的每一个人。”

Jerome像是突然想到了什么，“你估计不知道，那家伙上个星期在这里又闯祸了。“

Welby被啤酒呛到了，“谁？”

“Jason Dixon啊，还能有谁，就在你坐的这个位子上。他故意用我变魔术那招去挑衅一个来喝酒的家伙，几乎被那家伙揍出了屎。”Jerome咋舌，“要我说，那家伙一定练过。我能看出来他打架的把式和普通人不一样，他大概是当过兵还是什么的。”

“我们镇子上有人服过兵役？”Welby皱眉思索。

“不像是熟面孔。也许只是路过艾宾镇。”Jerome不在意地说。

“他又受伤了？”Welby的手指在瓶身收紧，迫切地想知道更多消息。

“肯定不好受。我只希望他能得到教训。”Jerome一边说，一边朝走进门的Denise招手，“我得过去了……你还好吧？你看起来有点疲倦了，要不要回家休息？”

Welby摆摆手，他心烦意乱地敲击桌面，他回去怎么能休息得好？他恨不得翻上Dixon家后院的梨树，只为了看看对方好点了没有。但他的腿脚还没好全——等等，他倒真的开始考虑这种偷窥狂的行径了？Red Welby，你也不是冒失的高中生了，想想被捉住之后Dixon震惊和厌恶交织的眼神。

他走到酒保面前。“再来一轮？”

“好呀。”Welby把钱按在桌子上，对方替他开了啤酒放到他面前，他抓住啤酒让他在吧台上转着圈，“Billy，和你打听个事。前几天Jason Dixon是不是在这里打架了？”

“他估计喝醉了，那个家伙，总有一天他会毁了自己。”Billy幸灾乐祸地笑了，“是该有人让他长点记性，让他知道不是谁都能惹。你知道他做了什么吗？”

Welby皱眉，“我听说他给那几个人变了个魔术？”

“不不不，”Billy捧腹大笑，“他像个小妞似的挠破了对方的脸！”

“他只是喝多了。”

“也许他是个疯子。”那边开口问，“你的伤也是被他打的？你知道吗，那家伙有一天居然指着我的鼻子骂我是同性恋，操，这家伙就该被打清醒点。”

尽管难过，但Welby还是忍不住笑了，这么多年了，Dixon的骂人技巧还是没什么长进，“他只会骂那一句啊。你不是同性恋，Billy。”

酒保吓了一跳，向后躲避着这个词汇，“我当然不是！老天！那家伙是个疯子。”

Welby略过这个话题，“那几个揍人的家伙不是镇子里的吧？”他又问。

“不是。我听他们说了几句，似乎是爱达荷那边的人，退役之后没去找工作，和朋友路过艾宾镇而已。怎么？那几个人有什么问题？”

Welby耸耸肩，“我只是好奇而已。”他重新回到原来的卡座。这段谈话并没有让他感觉心里好受一些。他喝了几口酒，脑袋重新趴在了桌面上。轻微的醉意让他想要不顾一切地叩响Dixon家的门。

他是被Billy推醒的。酒馆打烊的时间到了。他看了看手表，四点半。于是他踉踉跄跄地走出门，拨开雾气，睡意朦胧地辨寻着方向。等看清不属于自己家的院落和前廊装潢，他才意识到自己的身体先意识一步地将他带到了他做梦都在想的地方。

“我只是凑巧路过。”Welby对自己说，“我呆一会就走。”

他看到一张老式的碎花沙发，他缓慢地走上前然后坐了上去，他打着盹，想象着几米之外的地方，Dixon是不是也沉浸在梦中。

一阵细碎的谈话声顺着窗台飘入Welby耳中。Dixon的声音使他惊醒。他蹲在窗台外面。听到对方在和Hayes太太打电话。一个疯狂的复仇计划逐渐铺陈在Welby面前。

不不不不不不。Welby的大脑一片空白，他在心底尖叫。Dixon会毁了自己的一切。老天，他怎么能这么做？你得去阻止他。Welby对自己说，哪怕再一次被扔出窗户也罢，你不能眼睁睁看他走向不归路。

我得想个办法。Welby抱住脑袋蹲了下来。

他听到脑海之中发出最后一句奇异的声响：

祝你好运伙计。

他握紧了双拳。彻底清醒过来。

病房窗外已经放晴了。

Welby眯起眼，朦朦胧胧地用手遮住脸，一枚光点跳入掌心。意识到梦中的场景已经是前天晚上的事，他猛地坐起身子开始四处寻找其余两个人。

Dixon哪儿也没去，就在他身旁的椅子上，仰着脖子，歪着头，半张着嘴，身上披着印有医院标志的短毛毯，它在睡梦中滑落，男人的半个膀子露在外面，毯子的另一角长长地拖到地上，安静地叠在他脚边。这个傻瓜，Welby心想，一颗高悬在半空的心脏骤然坠落。他揉了揉眼睛，低声笑了起来。

太好了。

他用了足够久的时间去凝视这个男人。Jason Dixon绝对算不上最英俊的那个。Welby看着他脸上的伤疤，他却只想去亲吻它们，如果亲吻能够拂去疼痛，如同他正在用深情的目光去贴近，去吻，去缠绕。Dixon的胸膛在毯子下平和地起伏着，他的呼吸逐渐追上了对方的呼吸频率。

Dixon的眼睫毛开始在阳光中颤动，几秒钟之后他睁开眼睛，“嘿……”他打了个哈欠，“你好点了吗？”

Welby看着他的眼睛，他想，这是多么美好的一天啊。

* * *

Dixon从未如此害怕过。

他没见到过Willoughby的尸体。同事们替他换上警服，他们没通知Dixon，他当时在酒馆烂醉如泥，那黑鬼想没收他的警徽，没门。他在房间里找到了它，但他不打算把它送回去。他喝醉的时候也攥着它，谁都无法将它从手里抢走。

下葬当天他得到通知，他独自一人前往墓园。他看到棺木一点点沉入六尺之下，他问Cedric，“他看起来……怎么样？”

“还能怎么样？”Cedric压低声音，“他对着自己的脑袋开的枪，你明白我的意思吗？”

Dixon没能明白，他问的是Chief的情况，他当然知道他是对自己的脑袋开的枪，这难道能改变他死去的事实？

Cedric叹气，“这不是电影Dixon，不会只留下一个硬币大小的弹眼。”他对上Dixon仍然充满疑惑的眼神，“你可以对准一个南瓜射击，你就会知道Bill怎么样了。”

最后一捧泥土洒在墓碑前。人群渐渐散去。Dixon背后藏着一支白玫瑰，他缓慢地走到前方，将花放在墓前。穿着黑色礼服的Willoughby太太带着两个女儿站在墓前。“我很抱歉，夫人。”Dixon说。

Willoughby太太过了几秒才回过神，她扯了扯嘴角，“谢谢你能来，Jason。”

Dixon低头，Chief的两个小公主还没能完全明白她们的世界发生了什么翻天覆地的变化，一个咬着手指，一个抓住妈妈的手指有点困了。“有什么事需要帮忙尽管找我。”他说。

“我会的。”尽管他们都知道Dixon一定是她绝境中最不得已的选择，“你也要照顾好自己，看看你。”她松开女儿的手，替Dixon整理向内翻折的领口，又替他重新扶正领带。一股悲怆袭面而来，Dixon的眼圈红了。

他弯下身，朝两个小姑娘打招呼，“再见了，小公主们，有坏蛋欺负你们的话就来找Jason叔叔，知道吗？”

其中一个女孩向后缩了缩，盯着Dixon手指骨节上的伤痕拉着Willoughby太太的裙子向后缩。Dixon直起身子。

“可爹地说打人是野蛮的行为。”

Dixon顿了顿，“你爹地也有犯糊涂的时候。”他朝空中摆了摆手，中途转了个方向走进酒馆。他酒气熏熏抓住一个人影，“Welby？你他妈怎么不在医院？”

“伙计，你认错人了吧。”对方不客气地从他手中抽出胳膊。

“你他妈那么重的伤，为什么不好好呆在医院？信不信，信不信我把你再打进医院？”Dixon大着舌头呵斥，“你……知道如何射杀一颗南瓜吗？”

“操，你真的醉了。Billy，过来搭把手！”

“你知道南瓜会四分五裂吗？”他突然嚎啕大哭，“你知道不只有子弹会让南瓜四分五裂吗？”他陷入噩梦，他掉进一个挖好的墓洞里，开始永恒地坠落，绝望地等待着预期的疼痛。

他终于触到地面惊醒过来，发现自己正躺在自家门口前廊的地板上。眼前是一双塑料凉鞋，他抬起头往上瞧，他老妈正站在自己面前。

“……我是怎么回来的？”他对此完全没有印象。

老妈的脚步声逐渐远离，“我早该有所准备，是一个男人把你送回来的。”

Dixon呆呆地盯着地板，过了几秒才反应过来，“操！我他妈不认识那个男人！”

房子里传来回答，“没必要向我解释。”

Dixon狠狠地超地板啐了一口。

房门再次打开，他老妈拿着他的马克杯踱到他面前，杯子上方一层白雾缓慢升起。

Dixon低声说了句感谢，捧着杯子喝了一口，“你还记得老爸是怎么死的吗？”

“那么久的事情我早忘了。”

“今天Chief下葬。”

“我知道。”

“我好像记起老爸是怎么死的了。”

对面沉默了片刻，“怎么会，那时候你还不记事呢。”

Dixon没有感到恐惧。小孩天生就不会对死亡感到恐惧，就像Willougby家的小女孩一样。只有人越长越大，等他有了在乎的事情之后，才会因为唯恐失去而对死亡抗拒。

于是当Welby倒在雨幕里的时候，Dixon被一层恐惧笼罩。他跪在雨水之中，恐惧又冷又湿。他瞬间陷入空白的恍惚，他想，完了完了完了完了……直到Mildred给了他两巴掌然后迅速帮他将Welby抬进屋檐下。

他们蘸着高浓度的伏特加替Welby擦拭手心、脚底和太阳穴，“我需要让他暖和起来。”Mildred说，她做母亲的经验在这里发挥得淋漓精致，Dixon立刻脱下外套，却发现自己的外套也湿了，他接过身边一个家伙的外套披在Welby身上，捧着他的手不断朝它呵气。

“他的手还是好冰。”Dixon无助地看向Mildred。

酒吧的老板从里面拿出一个装酒的牛仔囊袋，里面鼓鼓囊囊装满了热水。他们将它塞进他披着的那件外套里，一起等待着Welby的脸色稍微好转。

“救护车来了。”Mildred说。她站起身朝路口的方向挥手。Dixon执意想要跟随Wilby的担架上车，被医护人员赶了下来。

Dixon的拳头立刻抬了起来，Mildred扯着他的衣服往后拉，“我们开车过去！你这个傻瓜！快让他们去医院！”

Dixon在所有人的目光下跟在Mildred身后钻进老福特。

“你是真的在乎他。”Mildred发动车子。

Dixon张了张嘴，然后他突然想到，“我没必要向你解释。”

车子跟在救护车后面，朝着和他们原本计划相反的路径向前开。“他是个真正的好人。”Mildred说。

“我当然知道。”Dixon的眼睛没离开过救护车的屁股。

“别再打他了。”

Dixon锤了锤车窗，“操。”他扒了扒湿透的头发，“……我不会再犯的。”

“好的。”Mildred撅起嘴巴，Dixon已经能读出这是“对回答并没有完全满意”的意思了。过了一会她又开口，“镇上没人会真的在意的。”

Dixon心里一惊。很久之后他才开口，他的声音变得沙哑破碎，“……我知道了。”

Welby没什么大事。医生说他醒来就能出院了，言语里甚至有种责怪他们浪费公共医疗资源的意味。这怎么能算没事呢，Dixon压下怒火，人不会莫名其妙晕过去，他低声下气地求医生再来检查一次，最后拿着医生开的要反反复复地看，这个是止痛的，这个是治疗胃溃疡的。

牛油果沙拉。Dixon嗤笑。以后得专门盯着他好好吃饭。

他和Mildred坐在病房的椅子上等待，他的眼睛开始打瞌睡。“困了就打个盹。”Mildred说。

“我不……”这样拒绝着，Dixon还是逐渐睡着了。模糊的意识里有人在他身上盖了张毯子。第二天一早他挣扎着醒了过来。Welby正眨巴着眼睛盯着他瞧呢，被抓住之后他的脸红得真可爱。

“早上好。”Welby愉快地开口，“Hayes太太呢？”

Dixon挠头，“不知道……去买咖啡了吧。”他皱眉，故意板起脸，“你怎么能那么不小心。”

“对不起。”Welby小声说。

Dixon生气地站起身，来回绕了两圈又烦躁地坐下，“……别和我说对不起。”他磨了磨牙，又朝门口走去，“你准备一下，我去给你找点吃的。等着我，别离开病房。”他和走进来的护士擦肩而过。

“你男朋友昨晚都要急哭了。”护士对Welby开玩笑。

Welby咬住嘴唇，好半天才哆哆嗦嗦地从药瓶里掏出合适剂量的药片。“他只是我朋友。”

“他一直握着你的手，所以……抱歉。”护士将水杯递给Welby，拿着Welby的病例牌走出房门。Welby将自己收拾整齐，他的衣服有清洗烘干过的痕迹。Hayes太太。Welby嗅着身上的洗衣粉味微笑。

五分钟之后Dixon脸色不佳地冲进房门，“操！那女人开车自己走了！”

Welby手中的水杯掉在地上，瞬间在他们脚边四分五裂。

* * *

“我要去一个地方。”Dixon说，“呆在这里，我马上回来。”

“我和你一起。”Welby灵巧地跳过玻璃渣走到病房门前。Dixon皱眉，他绝不能将他牵扯其中。

“我们不是结伴去他妈的迪斯尼……见鬼的狗屎，”Dixon烦躁地爬着头发，他追在Welby身后劝阻道，“听着，Mildred正处于危险之中。我不能带着你去冒险。”

“你去也有危险，”Welby没有停下来，“那我更需要去……”他的衣领被Dixon拽住，下一刻他被对方向后扯着按在了墙上。

“你是听不懂我说话的意思吗？”Dixon在医院所有人异样的眼光中低吼，“他是个强奸杀人犯你懂吗？他、他就该为他的所作所为付出代价！而我不会让你去经历那些狗屎！去找你的姑妈或者别的什么，我不在乎，只是别跟着我，你不值得这样做。”

Welby抬起手，摸了摸Dixon有伤疤的那半张脸。Dixon为此而瑟缩了一下——站住，战士是不会临危逃跑的。“我没打算进展那么快的，但非常时期……”他做了一个艰难的吞咽，Dixon在那个瞬间明白了对方要做什么，却仍有一部分身体没反应过来。

Welby微微弯身，向前凑了凑。Dixon感觉嘴唇一热，他下意识地倒抽了一口气，伸手想要抓住对方。Welby一触即离，脸颊以可见的速度红了。

“你明白这是什么意思了吗？”Welby从未有过地咬牙切齿，声音急促而尖锐，“你会放心爱之人于危险而不顾吗？”

Dixon停在半空的手转而抚摸自己的嘴唇，“……什么意思？”

不知道是谁开始鼓掌。掌声愈发响亮了起来，人群中有个穿得像个嬉皮士的家伙甚至吹着口哨起哄，“先生，你应该回吻他的！”

“闭嘴！狗屎！”Dixon抓住Welby的手腕飞快地逃离那个让他水深火热的地方。妈的，那是医院而不是教堂，他们只是去看病又不是去结婚。他们跑出医院大门跳上一辆黄色的计程车。

“要到哪里？”司机问。

“橡木单身公寓。”Dixon报出地名，喘着粗气和身旁的家伙面面相觑。好半天他才想起要说什么，“你的腿……”

Welby看起来比他还要吃惊于几分钟前自己的所作作为，他避开Dixon的眼睛，“它没问题的。” 

“很好。”很好？你以为你是谁，Dixon恶狠狠地想，橄榄球教练还是拉丁语老师？你永远想不出什么激灵话。他缓慢地旋转脑袋，笨拙地开口，“几天之前我在Town Pump碰到了一个家伙，他说他强奸了一个女孩并且烧死了她。你明白我说什么吗？”

“老兄，那家伙真是个人渣败类。”前面的司机问。

Dixon用力敲了敲隔板，“专心开车好吗兄弟？”他顿了顿，“不过没错，他就是个人渣败类。”

Welby安静地听Dixon继续往下讲。

“我想方设法要弄到了他的DNA，顺便记下了他的操蛋的车牌号，但你猜怎么着？”

“他不是Hayes太太要找的人？”Welby问。

“那个黑人局长说他不是那个人。他说他事发当时不在国内，然后那个老东西让我猜他在哪里？他操蛋地叫我玩猜谜游戏？你能想象吗？在这么严肃的话题上？”

“他当时在伊拉克？”Welby试探地问。

Dixon惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“你怎么知道的？”

Welby耸耸肩，“只是运气好。”

“但我知道他一定做过那些腌臜事，我敢肯定，Red，有时候人就是有这么一种直觉，如果他做过什么十恶不赦的坏事的话，他透出来的感觉就不会和普通人一样。你明白我说的是什么意思吗？”

Welby皱眉思索片刻，“就好比杀手身上有一股与众不同的气场那样？”

“你还是那么聪明。”Dixon长吁了口气向椅背靠去，“刽子手、杀手、屠夫、政客。没错，Red。我分得清什么是酒后吹牛逼，那个人渣不是，他就是借着酒精上头回味他的胜利，那是他妈的侵略，像殖民者侵略一块处女地。他以为第二天谁都不会记得他说过什么，要我说那都是狗屁！”

“你把地址告诉了Hayes太太？”Welby问。

“我没……”Dixon苦恼地说，“但我把那个地址标注在了地图上。Mildred准是翻到了那张地图上的标记，她甚至拿走了我的猎枪，这位女人，我得说我必须佩服她。”

“他是个受过训练的战士，Jason。”Welby担心地说。

“我也是。”Dixon挺起胸膛。

“你知道如果是我的话我会怎么做吗？”司机开口，“我会以十倍之痛还给那人渣，我会伤害他在乎的人，哪怕是绑架他的女儿或者妈妈，我会让他跪地求饶，直到说出事情的真相。”

“不！”Welby抓住裤子的指节用力得发白，“你不应该这样，你没有这样的权力。Dixon，这个世界上人渣有很多，因为这就是一个操蛋的世界，但那不是我们做操蛋事情的理由。”

“那是因为你没有痛失所爱。”司机用力踩下刹车，坐在后面的两个人猛地往前冲，Dixon抓住Welby的肩膀将他扶稳，“你们该下车了。”

Dixon从口袋里掏出一张钞票扔在车座上，“如果刚才上车的是两个杀手的话，你的脑袋是要挨枪子的。”

“你他妈在说什么？你他妈的有什么毛病？”

“你知道四分五裂的南瓜溅射在挡风玻璃上是什么样子吗？好好想想它。”Dixon说完下了车。

“哪一间？”

“C-906。”

Welby飞快地踏上人行道，Dixon在下一刻追上他，与他并肩冲进公寓大门。

“Red，待在我身后。”

“你以为你是FBI特工之类的吗？”

“噢，你以为你是……FBI特工之类的吗？我说，待在我身后，别让我重复第二次，我们可以在楼梯间耗一辈子，这件事没得商量。”

“你是个混蛋，Jason。”Welby被对方再一次抓住衣领往后扯。Dixon轻而易举地超过了他。三步并作两步地向上跨着阶梯，“别勉强自己。”

“我……不明白，你在说什么。”Welby气喘吁吁地说，渐渐跟不上Dixon的脚步，“我只是没吃早餐。”

Dixon的脸色不是很好看，“你的胃怎么……”

“只要……不是冰的东西，它就远比你想得……坚强许多。”

“可……”

“闭嘴Jason！让我专心爬楼梯吧。“

爬上九楼总共用了六七分钟。Dixon停下脚步，“瞧瞧这是谁呀！”他扬起眉毛高声说道。Welby循着声音爬了上来。他看到Mildred正坐在一阶台阶上，手里拿着那把Dxion失窃的猎枪，它当然应该在她手上。

“早上好，先生们。”她神色自若地朝他们打招呼，仿佛趁着夜晚独自离开的人不是自己。 

“早上好，Hayes太太。”Welby说，他紧张地打量Mildred，“你坐在这里干什么？”

“只是在思考。Welby，如果是你你会怎么做？”

“把枪给我，Hayes太太。”Welby说。

“如果被杀害的女孩是你的至亲，你的母亲，你的姐妹，你的女儿，你最好的朋友，你会怎么做？Red，设身处地地为我考虑一下。”

“我一直在这样对待您，Hayes太太。我不会带枪。”Welby说，“我也不会带上Jason。”

“嘿！我不允许你这么做！你疯了吗？你怎么敢说出这种狗屎来！我们现在就一起上去杀了那个婊子养的！”Dixon大叫。 Welby勾了勾他的手指。Dixon一把捉住他的手没有再放开，尽管他怒气冲冲地瞪视着身边的年轻人。“你发誓你不会那样做。”

Welby只能无奈地开口，“我发誓我不会扔下你。”他重新直视Mildred，“我这辈子都不会停下追寻真相的脚步。但我不会用这种方式。愤怒和愤怒的叠加不会带来真想，暴力也不会。Hayes太太，你可以把枪给我吗？”

Hayes太太重重地吐出一口气，她突然把枪抛给Welby，“拿着吧，我已经没用了。”

“操！Mildred，就这样？”Dixon惊讶地问，Mildred站起身，拍了拍Dixon的肩膀。

“‘没用’是什么意思？”Welby在她身后追问。

Mildred极为缓慢地、一级一级地往下走，当她开口讲话时其余两个人听不出她声音的喜怒哀乐，“他已经死了。”

Welby愣在原地，他抱着枪的双手开始发抖。他突然扭头往上跑，一间间寻找着C-906的房门，Dixon立刻跟在他身后追了上去。Welby双腿发软地踩在走廊猩红色的地毯上，那红色如同延绵的鲜血。

Mildred的嘴角勾起了笑容。

tbc.


	5. 如愿以偿

开门的是一个中年男人。预想中的场景没有发生，Welby一时间脑袋空白，在被问道“有什么事”的时候一个字都说不出。他再一次看看门板。 C-906，没错。

“呃……”Welby结结巴巴地说，对方的脸色逐渐变得不耐。在门重新合拢的瞬间从Welby肩膀上方伸出一只手，门被它重重地推到墙上。

“操！你他妈的是谁啊！”那男人问。

Dixon也没好气地抬起眼皮，“我他妈还想问你这个问题呢！Kamp在哪里？”他把红发小子拉到身后，抬起下巴朝对方看去。

对方鼓动肩头与胸口，紧贴在T恤下的大块肌肉随之涌动，“我他妈就是Kamp。”

“不，你不是。”Dixon说，“别他妈想糊弄我。”

对方朝一边啐了一口，骂骂咧咧地开口，“你们要找的是我弟弟。怎么？他也欠你们钱？很不幸他已经死了。”

“什么时候？”Dixon问。

“前天夜里。”对方简短地回答，“酒驾。”

Welby和Dixon飞快地对视了一眼，都从对方眼里看到了惊愕，“酒驾？！”

“为了躲一只冲出马路的狗崽子断了脖子，当场断了气。”Kamp说，看不出他脸上有任何悲伤的情绪，“他喜欢狗。从小就是。我早就说过他，不要在任何活物身上投注感情。不过那都是废话了。”

“上帝耶稣啊……”Welby捂住嘴巴，深深地吸了一口气，“我很抱歉。”

“没什么，我和他关系很淡。你们找他有什么事？”Kamp问。

“已经没事了。”Dixon低声嘟囔，说着要拉住Welby离开。Welby没有走，扯了扯自己的手腕，靠在门框上的男人低头注视着他们相连的双手，了然地挑了挑眉。

“我不知道我弟弟还会和你们这种人有瓜葛。”

Dixon冷笑了一声，“你再说一次？”他挑衅地上前，在对方的肩膀处推了一把。Kamp纹丝不动。

“别误会。”Kamp慢条斯理地说，“我也是。”

“我知道。”Welby嘟哝了一声。

“你怎么什么都知道？”Dixon惊叹。

Welby指了指Kamp身上的T恤印花，“George Michael.”

“什么？”Dixon看向那个人像，仍然是一脸的困惑不解。对方越过他和Welby握了握手。

“我叫Odell，”他自我介绍道，“他是最近才……”

Welby耸了耸肩，“我们比较保守。毕竟在南方……”

“我懂了。”对方立刻说道。

保守？Dixon在心里对此嗤之以鼻，这家伙大概忘了在医院里发生的事，那行为可以说是保守的对立面了。他感到自己仍被困在迷雾之中，他困惑不解地高声惊呼，“你是说，你是个基……同性恋？我是说，可你一点都不像！操！你看起来像个消防队员或者健身教练！”

Kamp立刻发出一阵笑声，“他们确实是比较热门的主题。”

什么玩意儿？Dixon看向Welby，而对方回复了一个安抚的表情，他凑到Dixon耳边悄声说：“等会和你解释。”

“对了，”Welby朝Kamp打听，“刚才是不是有位女士来找过你？”

“那个疯女人？”Kemp立刻开口。“你们和她是什么关系？”

“她是我们的朋友。”

“我的天啊，你们不知道我为了让她停止哭泣用了多长时间，我以为她是我弟弟的什么朋友，从密苏里到爱达荷的路程可不算短。她手里还拿着一把他妈的猎枪！你们看看这里，”他拉过门板朝上面指了指，Welby看到那里有一处清晰可见的凹痕，“她一边哭一边用拳头砸在上面。我真怕下一个遭殃的就是我。”

Dixon露出某种类似于牙痛的表情。Welby问，“她和你说了什么吗？”

“她咬牙切齿地要去看我弟的遗体。哇噢她可真是个怪人不是吗？”Kamp撇了撇嘴，“我就说我弟已经烧成灰了，然后给她看了骨灰盒上的照片，她盯着它瞧了半天，接着突然笑了起来。妈的，那真的太诡异了，我当时鸡皮疙瘩就起来了。”

“然后呢？她就这样离开了吗？”

“然后我忍不住问她，你是我弟弟的仇人还是情人？”

“你问她什么？”Dixon忍不住噗嗤一声笑了，“老天，她手上有枪的！”

Kamp缩了缩脖子，露出后怕的神色，“她当时真的想要用目光杀了我。我想要躲进房间可她直接进来了。妈啊，毫不夸装地说，我他妈差点尿裤子。”

Dixon鄙夷地上下打量对方，“你比她要强壮那么多。”

Kamp无比耐心地解释，“亲爱的，她有枪啊。”

“现在我相信你是基佬了。”

Kamp对Welby叹息，“你的伴儿真他妈难伺候。”

“他不是……”Dixon立刻看了过来，眼里翻滚着隐忍而异样的情绪，Welby把后半句吞进了肚子。“接着讲讲呗。”Welby强忍着害羞说道。

Kamp戏谑地挑了挑眉，“然后她肆无忌惮地翻弄我弟房间里的东西，从相框到色情杂志，半点都不放过。最后她站起身，朝我伸出手，我就站在墙根瑟瑟发抖，心里背诵着911电话号码。你们猜她说了什么？”

Dixon和Welby都猜不出来。

“她说：‘你弟弟欠了我七块钱，我只想要回那七块钱没别的意思’。What the fuck！这故事我在酒吧讲出来绝对值三瓶啤酒。”

Welby内心唏嘘不已。他没有回答Kamp对于Mildred的追问。匆匆告别的是时候，Dixon突然扭头，“你知道你弟弟曾经做过什么吗？”

“……我和他不熟，所以……”Kamp挠了挠头。

对上对方天真的眼神，Dixon磨了磨牙，“他曾经强奸了一个女孩并且烧死了她。你猜这个故事在酒吧值多少钱？”

“操！你他妈说什……这是真的吗？”Kamp急切地问，然而没有人再回答他的问题。

Dixon和Welby缓慢地走下楼，他们需要时间去好好消化一下这个消息，所以暂时谁都没有说话。走出公寓大门，他们看到Mildred站在阳光下，她手里拿着一罐咖啡慢慢抿着，上班的人群在她眼前匆匆走过。

“Hayes太太。”Welby叫了一声。

Mildred扭头，有什么东西从她眼里一闪而逝，“你姑妈找到了吗？”她故意问。

Welby羞愧地轻咳，“事实上，她临时有事，可能没办法招待我了。”

Mildred用鼻子轻哼了一声，下一刻朝两个人扔来两罐咖啡。Welby手忙脚乱地在它滚到地上之前接住了。

“上车吧。”

Dixon皱眉，仿佛有什么真想从他脑海中一闪而过。他竭尽全力去捕捉却无法追上它的脚步。“等等——”

Welby直接将他拉上车。Mildred发动汽车，褪了色的老福特低吼了两声，然后呼啸着窜出马路。

“Red，你什么时候联系上你姑妈的？”十分钟之后Dixon从昏昏欲睡中惊醒。 

“老天。”Mildred忍不住低声呻吟。

Welby在Dixon看不到的角落里偷笑，“在你去替我买早餐的时候。好了，快睡吧。”他拍了拍Dixon的肩膀，对方似乎收到影响似的打了个哈欠。

“我只睡一小会。”他强调。

“好的。”

“等我醒来……你也可以……这么睡。”

Welby继续拍他的肩膀，Dixon的脑袋枕在对方的大腿上，他动了动身子，闭上眼睛，嘴角悄悄地弯了一下。

这感觉还不赖。

* * *

他们下了车。Dixon闷头往前走，Welby双手插袋跟在后面。一时间谁都没有说话，脚步声重叠在一起，每到一个路灯下Dixon就忍不住扭头，Welby总是笑眯眯地，灯光略过他的玫瑰色的脸庞，Dixon的心跳一下子乱了，他迅速跨步重新走入前方的黑暗。这感觉让Dixon如此陌生，一股让他指尖颤栗的情绪像盛夏第一口啤酒泡沫似的猛地冲上脑门，妈的，这恋爱的酸臭味，他心想。

“你跟着我干什么？”他问。

Welby愣了半秒，他显然也没有想出一个更加贴合的答案，“呃……送你回家？”

Dixon皱眉，这确实是往他家走的方向，“我又不是小姑娘什么的，怎么，难道你明天还想给我送花？”他说着猛地调转方向，“……应该我送你回家才对。”

Welby还是跟在他身后，“我也不是小姑娘。”

“所以你到底想怎么样？”Dixon突然停下脚步，Welby刹不住车，跌跌撞撞地绊在他背后。

“抱歉。”

Dixon一把抓住他的手腕，“还是得我送你才对。”他有些得意地开口，手指紧了紧，到底该不该松开呢？他犹豫了片刻，松开一点又马上抓住了对方的手指扣紧。“这么晚了，你一个人不安全的，”他掩饰性地左右张望，“别以为那些人渣只会瞄准小姑娘。必须得把你送到家门口。没错，我得看着你进门才行。”

“好的爸爸。”Welby的手指弯了弯，悄悄勾住了Dixon的。 又经过一个路灯，Welby看到Dixon的耳朵红得吓人。

“操，别叫我爸爸。”Dixon用力吞咽。他想到Welby曾经说过他想要慢慢来。他不想那么快吓到他。他今晚不会进门，哪怕这小子厚着脸皮邀请他，明天也不会。但他们可以交换一个或两个亲吻。Dixon都快忘了嘴唇相触是什么感觉。他是亲吻过姑娘们，那仿佛是上个世纪的事了，她们像是易碎品吓得Dixon都不敢乱动。亲吻身边的这个家伙又是什么感觉？

“……Jason？”

“Huh？”Dixon猛地回过神来，“你说什么？”

“我说，你之后有什么打算？”Welby小心翼翼地问，“警局那边……也许我可以去和警长……”

“想都别想！”Dixon迅速回绝了对方，“我已经把警徽交上去了。”

“你把警徽交上去了？”Welby重复。

“是啊，”Dixon说，“之前那家伙想让我把警徽交给他，我说找不到了，其实不是真正地找不到，我记得它放在哪里呢。我只是没有用心去找。但它对我而言已经没有任何用处了。所以我把它还给了警局。”

“我明白了。”

Dixon点头，“嗯，我就知道你会明白的。只是有点可惜。不知道Chief会怎么想。也许他会对我失望吧。”

“他知道你一直是Dixon man。你也一直是我的Dixon man。”

Dixon笑了两声，“以前怎么没发现你嘴巴这么甜？可惜我没有红斗篷，只剩下满脸伤疤和一无是处。”他们走到Welby家门口，Welby牵引着他，一步一步走上前廊的阶梯。

“死侍也是满脸伤疤。”Welby理所当然地说，他的后背靠上了门板，而他仍然在将Dixon往自己跟前拉，直到对方离自己只剩下几公分的距离，他们共享着狭小缝隙中仅存的一点空气，“我觉得你很火辣，Jason。”他用一只手抚摸Dixon受伤的脸，然后顺着Dixon的轮廓缓慢向下。

“看起来经验很丰富嘛，小子。”Dixon一把捉住了Welby的手。

“留下来，Jason。”Welby细微地颤抖了一下，不仅仅是因为突然上窜的情欲，他的手指被对方用力抓紧几乎要断掉。他低头，一枚吻落在Dixon的食指指关节上，“求你了，我只是害怕…… ”

Dixon再也忍受不了，他已经忍受得足够长久了。他夺走了Welby的吻，追随着他将他钉在门板上。Welby的嘴唇柔软得不可思议，微微张开放任Dixon进入。“Jason……”他轻声呢喃，膝盖发软，Dixon撑住他的身体，贪婪地深入其中。原来这才是吻。他还想要更多。欲望冲刷而下，一股压力聚集在他的下腹。停下。再等……停下。

Dixon强迫自己后退。他一只手撑在门框上，另一只手狼狈地擦了擦嘴唇。他用眼睛偷瞄对方，Welby喘息着，胸膛上上下下地起伏，他的衬衫全乱了。领口的纽扣被解开了两颗。Dixon盯着裸露的胸口瞧，不敢相信这是自己做的。

“我得离开了。”Dixon说。Welby的脸色立刻变得苍白。不不不不不……Dixon的心脏立刻跟着绞痛起来，仿佛他们因为一个吻变得如此感同身受。他立刻返回抓住Welby的肩膀将他按在自己怀里。

“你现在明白了吗？”他闷闷地说，“我只是想慢慢来，而不是……单纯地发泄。”他飞快地推开Welby，对方吃惊的神情一闪而过。很明显Welby感受到了，刚才压在他大腿上的硬物可不会说谎。

“我……我明白了。”Welby结结巴巴地说，“Jason，这不是……恶作剧什么的吧？”

Dixon恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼， “什么恶作剧需要这么大的牺牲？”他下一秒又不放心地补充，“我没有觉得勉强，操，我真的很喜欢和你这样。不要逼我说第二遍。”

“我只是不敢肯定……”

Dixon短促响亮地再一次亲吻在Welby的嘴唇上，他开始怀疑还有什么能让他如此迅速地成瘾沉沦。“我会证明的。”他的声音沙哑而充满了情欲，他命令道，“现在，回到你安全温暖的小屋子里去，做个乖男孩。”

“好的，好的。”Welby的声音像是在梦里，“我会的。”

Dixon以最快的速度跑回家。他把自己关在浴室里，踢掉牛仔裤的速度就像是有火在身上——事实上也差不多。他像个十六岁的第一次偷看《花花公子》的毛头小子，但实际上他只不过是和一个自己喜欢了好多年却不肯承认的家伙上了二垒而已。

他闭上眼睛抓住了自己肿胀得发疼的老二，有那么一瞬间他想到这似乎并不是自己第一次这样做，想象着那个红发小子迅速疏解自己的欲望。但那些记忆被自己刻意地埋藏在深处。但现在不必了。Welby被自己亲得一团糟的模样清晰地烙在脑海之中。Dixon闷闷地哼出声，回想着那几颗胸口的雀斑射在自己手里。

更晚些的时候，Dixon忍不住拨通了Welby的电话。现在才刚过十一点，Welby不会那么晚睡的。他们可以聊点什么，比如说……呃……电影之夜？对，电影之夜是一个好主意。

Welby很快接了电话，似乎不是面对面的交流让他放松了很多，“嗨，Jason。想我了吗？”

“是啊。”Dixon下意识地说，反应过来之后他气恼地皱眉。

“我也是。”Welby小声说。

Dixon坐在前廊的摇椅上，它缓慢地摇晃着，Dixon慢慢闭上眼睛，“我想和你一起看电影。”

“电影之夜？”Welby问。

“是的，电影之夜。”

“呃……这算是一个约会吗？”

“……我们可以吗？”

“只要你想，Jason，你可以对我做任何想做的。”

“我想和你约会。如果可以的话，我想像刚才一样亲吻你。”

“噢，我想这要求不算很高。”Welby循循善诱，“除此之外呢？”

Dixon难以忍受，“你知道我想对你做些什么的。”他的呼吸逐渐粗重起来。

“给我点提示？我不知道我猜得对不对。”

“我想在草坪上亲吻你的雀斑。 ”

“蜜糖，我身上有很多雀斑，你想亲吻哪一颗？”

“你的手指，你的脖子，你的胸膛，你的腰侧。”Dixon喘了一口气，“我刚才差点就走不了了。”

Welby咯咯直笑，“我感受到了。”那声音酥酥麻麻地传到Dixon耳边。

“这……算很快吗？我们之间？”Dixon说，“这会让你害怕吗？”

“我只是……我不知道Jason，我猜我唯一害怕的是你突然反悔。”

“我不……”Dixon的声音突然卡在喉咙里，他从摇椅上爬起来。他的老妈双手抱胸站在门边，不知道已经偷听了多久。

“Well, well, well…”她说。

“……Jason？你还在吗？”Welby在电话里端端不安地询问，因为在他们之间已经经历了太久的沉默。

“是的，我一直都在，”Dixon深吸了一口气，有一句话他藏了那么多年，如今脱口而出比他想象得要容易得多，“我确实喜欢你，Red Welby。”

* * *

“然后她说了什么？”

“嗯……她用手里的锅铲狠狠打我，然后哭着诅咒我。她说她早该知道，但我不应该欺骗她那么久。她抱着一线希望我也喜欢女孩。”

Dixon皱眉，仔细检查他的男朋友确保他身上没有被那女孩造成实质性的伤害，“她不该动手的。”

Welby摸了摸鼻子，“是我的错。也许有那么一瞬间，我有想过……也许女孩也不错，Pam是个好女孩，她又喜欢了我那么久，我没她想象得那么好，我从没给她一个明确的否定的答案……”

“嘿！咳嗯！”Dixon警告地轻声咳嗽，“你把我想得太大度了吧？”他想到了那扇该死的百叶窗，这小子不止一次在窗前和Pamela调情，这让他不止一次想要打碎那扇窗户——后来他也确实这么做了——别去像那件事。Dixon的脸无法避免地沉了下来。他借着酒精，一股脑把心中所想的东西全说了出来。

Welby伸手勾住他的脖子轻轻摇晃，“我得说那都带着点故意。我知道你在看我。”

“哇哦，你应该去百老汇当演员的，你在那么小的舞台上太屈才了。”

“别这样。你知道我喜欢的是谁。”

“是吗，我可不太肯定。”Dixon一边说一边吞下一大口啤酒。

所以就是这样了。他们开始一起出现在Town Pump，和侏儒一起打打桌球什么的，赢钱的那种。如果不是Welby撅起屁股下趴的动作过分地gay，Dixon敢打赌他能把他们一整个晚上输掉的钱都赢回来。他都能看到Welby的内裤边缘了，这个小骚货。

James最终发现了他们的关系。因为在一个明显的“顶撞”之后，Dixon忍无可忍地拉扯着Welby的手跑到盥洗室。所有人都以为他们要打起来，因为Dixon在他们眼里就是个随时爆炸的疯子而他当时看起来是那么地怒发冲冠。James第一个冲进去，在听到Welby呻吟的同时他大叫着“手下留情，你会打死他的”。

“滚出去！”Dixon从齿缝中挤出这么一句，紧接着就是一阵粘腻的唇齿交合声。没有拳打脚踢，没有粗暴的怒吼。James睁大眼睛——即使是他也知道那意味着什么。

James是个能够保守秘密的人。Dixon实际上还蛮尊重他。但酒馆里的其他人眼睛不是瞎的。Welby脖子上的那颗红色印记明显不是密苏里的任何飞虫能够咬得出来的，更不用提Dixon一整晚乐陶陶的表情。他完全中了爱情的毒。

“你们……”Denise迟疑地开口。就因为这一丁点的迟疑Dixon就能猛拍桌子从座位上站起来。

“你对我的男朋友有什么意见。”他凑到女孩面前威胁道，“你觉得你找那个……那个叫Jerome的家伙就比我好到哪里去？”

“Jason！”Welby拉扯Dixon的外套让他坐下。

Denise对此毫无畏惧。她早就见识过Dixon，在他因为“两根又粗又长的大麻烟”逮捕她的时候——当时她怎么会对他的性向毫无怀疑？实际上Dixon并没有为难她，他看起来甚至有些茫然，仿佛没有人告诉他下一步该做什么，他只能慢慢摸索着来。这样想着，Denise的脸色柔和起来，她把啤酒放到Dixon面前，“只是想给你们祝贺，你们很般配。”

“谢谢你Denise。”Welby朝她微笑。Denise摆摆手款款离开。

Dixon的脸色一阵青白，“嘿，Denise。”

Denise扭头。

“Jerome也是个好人，你们也很般配……我刚才不是故意的。”

Denise朝Jerome的方向看了一眼，对方一直搜寻她的目光与她相对，那双黝黑的双眼立刻泛了光芒。“我还没真正答应他呢。”

“那你应该答应他。”Dixon说，“他是个真正的好人。还有他有一双会变魔术的双手。”

Denise邪恶地咧了咧嘴，“这个我知道。“

Dixon扭头，“你看到她那个笑容了吗？”他打了个冷战，“女人噢。”Welby闷闷地笑了几声。

Dixon以为他会迎来一场大战。但即使是他的老妈也仅仅打了个巨大的哈欠，“这个月你得多交电话费了。”也许时代真的不同了。Dixon想，他也不年轻了。如果有人不同意他和Welby的话，他会和Welby搬到其它地方。瑞典？冰岛？世界上总有可以让他们喘口气的地方。

“你们去冰岛干什么？” Billy问，“你们只是搞基，又不是去玩摇滚。C‘mon，冰岛可以做的事情艾宾镇也可以。这里不比那里差多少。”

确实是。他们成为了艾宾镇引人注目的第一对出柜同性情侣。但生活似乎并没有为此发生什么惊天动地的改变。就像Mildred说的，没有人会真正在意。因为每个人都有他们独自的烦心事。

“搬来和我一起住。”Welby说。这是他们最近正在烦恼的事情。

“不行宝贝。”Dixon一边说一边亲吻Welby的鬓角。

“为什么？”

“为什么要我搬进来？”

“这样我们可以经常在一起。你会节省更多电话费。还有……你真的很爱我。”

“我确实很爱你。”Dixon已经可以大方承认了，哪怕心底他对此依然有一丝羞赧。

“那就搬进来。”

“不行。”

“为什么！”

Dixon叹了口气，耐心地解释道，“你瞧，我还没有找到一份稳定的工作，搬到你家会让我觉得……嗯……我在占你便宜。”

Welby推了对方一把，“你在说什么狗屎话？”

“抱歉宝贝。”Dixon环住Welby的腰将他卷回到自己身上。他躺在Welby家的布艺沙发上，而全世界最可爱的红发男朋友就躺在他身上。电视机上放着一部德语片，Dixon开始还看得很认真，主角是个小镇上的警察，故事讲得也还够有趣。但接下来他就无法集中精神了，他身边的罪魁祸首开始喝一瓶橘子汁，他故意吸吮得啧啧作响，又用舌尖将吸管抵出嘴唇。“你在看什么？”他一边说一边舔了一圈嘴唇，空气里弥漫着一股橘子汁的味道。这对Dixon而言是终极挑逗了，比巧克力橄榄和小黄片加在一起都要有效。

他们又往前进了一步，Dixon将他的红发男孩压在沙发上，他第一次脱掉他的衣服，按照幻想吸吮那些深深浅浅的雀斑，它们就和他想象中一样甜。他最终无法避免地含住了Welby的挺立的乳头，Welby立刻抓住身下的垫子响亮地叫了起来。于是Dixon就头晕脑胀地凭着本能用力吸了起来。

“别……Jay……我就要……”Welby用力拉扯Dixon后脑勺的头发。Dixon一定是发出了类似吼叫的呻吟，Welby瞪大眼睛，一种被征服震慑的情欲在他眼中散开。Dixon放过了那两个肿起来的乳头，他重新凑上去微微侧脸亲吻Welby张开的嘴唇。他将他往垫子里挤压，隔着布料感受着彼此勃起的欲望。

“帮帮我。”Welby咬住Dixon的嘴唇轻声说，“你知道……”

Dixon当然知道会该怎么做，他的手往下滑，隔着裤子圈住Welby的阴茎。他的男孩在他身下扭动着发出一阵啜泣的声响，那直接反应在Dixon的老二上，他快速抽动起来，只是凭着本能帮助Welby纾解，他拉下对方的裤链，熟练地掏出肿胀湿润的阴茎，“来吧宝贝，射在我的手上。”

Welby蹙紧眉间，Dixon渴求地看着这一切的发生。另一个人的阴茎在他手里弹跳，不是某一个人的，是Red Welby的。他感受到一只不属于自己的手同样伸进了自己的裤子里。操。操。操。操。操。那感觉太棒了。他没想过会那么快走到这一步，但是有一瞬间他想，为什么不早一点？

他们亲吻着对方射在对方手里，从沙发滚到了地板上。Dixon的脸上挂着傻兮兮的笑容。

“你会离开吗？”Welby不安地问。也许这辈子Welby都会不安下去，生怕Dixon哪一天会夺窗而逃，当他意识到自己并不想要阴茎和屁眼之后。

“我不会离开。”Dixon只能一次又一次地保证。这是他的错。他伤害了他的男孩太久，他知道有些心理的伤痕过了多久都不会消失。他只能不断亲吻Welby，以此缓解自己的心痛和懊悔。

“那就搬进来。”

于是话题又绕到了这里。

Welby咬住嘴唇，“我可以收你房租。你不是在占我便宜，在这个层面上，我们只是室友关系。”

Dixon挑了挑眉，“室友关系？”

“就像Sherlock Homos和John Watson一样。”Welby循循善诱。

“他们俩也是同性情侣？！”Dixon大吃一惊。

“Well，他们是英国人。”

“有力的证据，聪明鬼。”Dixon再一次啄吻Welby的嘴唇，他就是亲不够。“好吧，”他最终说，“我会考虑一下。”

第二天，Dixon带着他的行李箱走到了Welby家门前，他叩响门板，哐哐哐，那声音仿佛是某种既定的预兆。

Welby打开门。

“你好，我是Jason Dixon。”Dixon煞有其事地介绍道，“很高兴见到你。”

“你好呀。”Welby挑眉，“我是Jason Dixon的男朋友。很高兴见到你。” 

* * *

Dixon在一个月之后才再次遇到了Mildred。他当时正沿着公路边缘慢跑。他老妈说他活得像个该死的中产阶级白人——但他是个有男朋友的人，有时候他也想暗搓搓地取悦对方。那只大黑狗突然朝他扑来，甩着舌头似乎想要把他在半空中打招呼的手指咬掉。Mildred拉动牵引绳将它控制住。

“好久不见Jason。”她平静地打着招呼。

“Mildred。”Dixon说，“最近怎么样？”

“就这样。这小家伙倒是分走了我一点注意力。”

Dixon不确定这是好事还是坏事，他已经开始学会在说话前先思考个三秒，“你看起来精神不错。”他最后挑了个绝对不冒犯的话题。

Mildred撅起嘴巴，“你看起来也是，慢跑对你来说确实很有效。”

“真的？！”Dixon有些沾沾自喜。只是随后Mildred的假笑打破了他的幻想。

“好吧，”Dixon挠挠头，“你知道的，有任何事你只要叫我一声，这不是客套话。”

Mildred脸上的神情稍微松动了，她挥了挥手中的狗狗便便袋，“我知道的，我一直在观望中。你也是，什么时候和Red结婚要告诉我一声。”

Dixon的脸红了，“这不好笑。”

“我也没再开玩笑。”

“谢谢你妈妈。”Dixon做了个巨大的鬼脸。

大黑狗的爪子轻轻拍打地面，他终于绕到了Dixon面前，欢快地吠了两声之后开始舔Dixon的手指。

“她还记得我！”Dixon快乐地大叫，蹲下身抚摸狗狗的耳朵，“Aurora？是叫这个名字吗？”

“是的。是个小公主的名字。”

“你确实是个小公主不是吗？”Dixon笑嘻嘻地说，“你现在看起来真漂亮。你的主人在你身上废了不少功夫。”她看起来再不是流浪狗的样子。

Mildred和Dixon告别。Aurora在她身边踱步。在走到家门口之前她又遇到了一个人。

“Montgomery神父。”

“你好啊，Hayes太太。”

“今天天气挺好。”

“是呀。”她牵着Aurora即将离开。

“等一下。”神父叫住她。“你曾经和我讲过一个故事。我也想和你讲一个。”

Mildred顿住脚步，“我想这很公平。”她慢悠悠地开口。

“我有一个同僚，他在比利时的一个古老的小镇教堂里就职。有一天，有一个杀手找他忏悔，他说，神父，我要向你忏悔，我杀了人。”

“继续。“Midlred说，她的狗安静地趴在她脚边。于是神父继续往下讲：

神父问，你杀了谁。

杀手说，我杀了很多人，我以杀人为生。

神父问，为什么你要以杀人为生？这个世界上有那么多生存之道。

杀手说，我不知道。神父，你问我的问题我都不知道。我不仅杀过人，神父，我现在也要杀人。

说完杀手朝神父开了枪。第一枪他打中了神父的肚子。神父逃出祷告室，他开始往外跑。这是个愚蠢的选择，因为杀手正好可以对准他的背影开枪杀死他。事实上他也确实那么做了。一枪，两枪，三枪。神父的胸口中了弹。

他看向杀手，脸上是痛苦以及杀手无法明白的怜悯。神父说，可怜的男孩啊。然后他倒在地上，死在一片血泊里。

杀手以为神父说的“可怜的男孩”是他自己。他的心灵受到了震撼。直到他踏过尸体往外走，祷告室外有一个男孩死了。杀手的子弹穿过神父的身体，恰好射中了男孩。可怜的男孩啊。

“你和我说这个故事干什么？”Mildred问。

神父缓缓开口，“这个周末你愿意来教堂吗？”

Mildred思考了许久，“有免费午餐吗？”她咬着自己的手指问。

“是的，我们会在教堂后面的草坪上举行午餐会。”

Mildred点头，“我会考虑的，谢谢你，Montgomery神父。”

“我也应当谢谢你，Mildred。我为我之前的冒昧道歉。”

Mildred走到十字路口处，她看到太阳从云朵里跳了出来，天际一片光亮。“我想我们打了个平手不是吗？神父？”

神父也微笑，“也许吧。上帝最终会告诉我们答案。”说完他便和Mildred告别，选择另一条道路离开。

tbc.


End file.
